24 Horas
by otaku-girl-4ever
Summary: "El frio nórdico sacude diariamente mi falso mundo feliz…" Tras la imagen del talentoso detective de la policía Finlandesa, existe algo mas que una sonrisa apagada, y Las cosas nunca salen como son planeadas, dime….alguna vez has vivido tanto en 24 horas?
1. Prologo

ehem...hola? XD...soy marial18 XD

vale, no se que decir XDXDXDXDXDXD este es mi primer fic de hetalia a serles franco XD y es una adaptacion de otro fic con el mismo nombre que tambien lo escribi io...pro es de the Gazette XD (sii, un fic visual XD)

en fin XD, solo espero que les guste...porque realmente es un experimento de mi parte XD y ps, si salio mal quedare como boba y ps lo borrare XD jojojo XD

nyaaa, llendo enserio, espero que les guste XD

lean...por favor x_x

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por Helsinki, en alguna calle poco transitable. Su cabello inmensamente claro, plateado y corto, se movía con pesar junto al frio otoñal de la concurrente ciudad, el ave frailecillo en sus manos. Vestia una chaqueta y pantalón marron, camisa y botas blancas, junto una mochila en la espalda para su rutinario paseo por la espaciosa, pero vacía calle. El pequeño ave en blanco y negro se acomodaba en sus brazos, y en su espalda sentía en peso de la bolsa de regaliz y el envase con agua que tenia dentro de la mochila negra, en la que guardaba lo necesario para pasear con calma con su inusual mascota.

En una de sus paradas, para acomodar el ave en su pecho, el joven de ojos azules y mirada fría pudo mirar frente a el, a un enorme hombre rubio que se acercaba con paso pesado, hasta posarse frente a el, mientras miraba con curiosidad a la exótica ave:

Qu' ave tan b'nita- dijo en un extraño acento, que el chico no reconoció- 's muy r'ro ver est's p'jaros p'r aquí- el rubio gigante, y de ojos azules tras los cristales de unos anteojos, vestido con un enorme abrigo azul marino y con guantes negros- ¿c'mo se llam'?

Puffin- respondió secamente y sin ningún tipo de interés el dueño del ave, quien mas que interesado con el desconocido, se empezaba a irritar

Qu' lind'o n'mbre- respondió en un intento de ser amistoso…caso contrario, su porte era intimidante- 's cur'oso, n'nca te hab'ha visto p'r aquí, ¿r'cien te h's mud'do?

No…llevo años viviendo por aquí, ahora, con perm-

¡Ci'rto!, d'be ser qu' casi no p'seo p'r aquí- interrumpe el gran hombre, mientras que con una improvisada delicadeza acariciaba al animal (quien se movia incomodo bajo su enorme mano) – p'r ci'rto, ¿c'mo te ll'mas?

…me dicen "Ice"…¿Por qué?- responde secamente el chico de cabello plata, apretando con mas fuerza el pájaro en sus brazos

B'eno "Ice"…¿p'edes hac'rme un fav'r?- el niño entrecerró los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño, en una actitud defensiva

Que quieres- dijo con brusquedad, mientras sentía como el pulso se aceleraba. El intimidante hombre frente a el le empezaba a poner nervioso

¿s'bes al auto?- hablo suavemente, haciendo la petición lo mas educadamente posible, mientras que con su dedo pulgar apuntaba a un auto color verde que acababa de estacionarse a su lado, dentro de este, una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado que conducía la maquina abría la puerta trasera desde adentro- ¿s'bes al auto?- insistió

¡No!- respondió presionando con mas fuerza en ave a su mecho, y dando un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a correr

L' qu' esc'chast', s'be al auto- hablo el gran hombre de nuevo, esta vez con mas firmeza

N-n-¡no!- dijo con nerviosismo el joven, quien empezaba a retroceder para luego paralizarse de miedo

¡V'mos, s'be!

¡que no dije!- dicho esto, Is salió corriendo aun con el ave en brazos, pero el hombre tan solo estirar su brazo logro tomarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta, y con su gran tamaño y fuerza logro obligarlo a entrar al carro, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos que daba el chico- ¡Axulilio!, ¡Ayudenme!- gritaba desesperado al ver como ya dentro del auto, la puerta se cerraba- ¡Auxilio!, ¡Socorro!

¡T' d'je que 'ntrar's por l's b'enas m'c'so!- grito de forma aterradora el intimidante hombre, que ya encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y estaban en camino hacia su destino…

* * *

Ahora los tres, Is, el enorme hombre rubio y la mujer castaña, estaban en un claro de bosque, todo estaba rodeado de arboles cambiando de hojas verdes a marron y naranja, todo estaba en esos colores, desde donde llegaba la vista y mas alla. Lo único que resaltaba del dicromático ambiente, era una pequeña cabaña a unos metros de distancia

S-suéltame…¡suéltenme!- decía el chico Is, al borde del llanto atado de manos y pies, el frailecillo estaba cerca de el, en una jaula- ¡Auxilio!, ¡Socorro!, ¡Ayudenme!- gritaba en busca de una esperanza

¡ Cállate!, estamos en medio de la nada nadie te va a escuchar- regaño la mujer, quien cavaba un agujero en el suelo de unos 2 metros

H'y, ¿c'anto t' f'lta?- dijo el rubio gigante, que salía de la cabaña a unos metros de ahí

Ya voy a terminar- contesto la mujer, quien seguía en su faena

Ap'rate- ordeno secamente. La castaña lo fulmino con la mirada, e hizo el esfuerzo de cavar mas rápido- y t'- dijo dirigiéndose al chico, quien estaba recostado de un gran árbol- qu'tat' l' r'pa

¿Q…que?- el chico empezó a palidecer lentamente, mientras que por instinto se pegaba mas al árbol

L' qu' esc'ch'ste, ¡qu'tat' l' r'pa!- decía el secuestrador- ¡o te l' vez f'a!- dijo con voz fuerte y amenazadora, a la vez que sacaba un arma debajo de su enorme abrigo azul marino- ¡ qu' t' d'snud's de una v'z!- y luego de alzar la voz, el chico le extiende los brazos, mostrando las muñecas atadas, el gran hombre las desata, y el chico empieza a obedecer, mientras, el rubio secuestrador se dirije a su asistente- ¿c'nto t' f'lta?

Oiga…

Ya esta listo- respondió la mujer, quien seguidamente vio al joven cerca de si, vestido solo con medias y ropa interior a la intemperie del frio otoñal de Finlandia- mira, termino- dice, dirigiéndose al gran hombre

B'en…- sale a la casa, y a los segundos regresa con una enorme caja de madera, que coloca dentro del poco profundo hueco- 'ntra a l' c'ja- dijo de manera simple, mirándolo como si nada- v'mos, 'ntra.

…¡No!...no, no, no, ¡No entrare!- grito el chico de cabello claro, mientras invadido por el terror intenta salir corriendo- ¡No me enterraran vivo!- pero a los pocos pasos la mujer lo agarra del brazo y el gran hombre de anteojos lo lanza de manera brusca al improvisado ataúd- ¡AAAAHHH!, ¡No, no, no, no!, ¡Auxilio!- gritaba Is, mientras se movia a todas partes, dentro de la angosta pieza de madera

'ntierr'lo- fue lo único que escucho de el hombre con lentes, antes de que diera media vuelta y se fuera de la escena, mientras su largo abrigo ondeaba con el viento, y sus botas negras hacían crujir las hojas bajo sus pasos

Mientras tanto, la mujer martillaba con la fuerza que le quedaba el improvisado ataúd con el propósito de hacer una tapa, hasta que esa voz que antes era fría, seca y distante, y que ahora estaba llena de terror, intento hablarle

Es…¡espera!- hablo Is, rompiendo en llanto- dame…d-d…d-d-ame…la lint-lintern-linterna…p-por fav-favor- decía mientras señalaba la linterna que estaba al lado del pie de la mujer- p-p-por favor….¡tengo m-mied-miedo!- la castaña de ojos verdes y labios delgados, quien lo miro con compasión, le paso la linterna- gr-gracias…

Dicho esto, el joven empezó a llorar, mientras veía como era tapado por una gran pieza de madera, y desde las rendijas de esta, como entraba la humeda y compacta tierra del bosque, asegurándole que realmente estaba siendo enterrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantendría vivo bajo tierra?

* * *

P'dias v'r su r'stro…- decía serio, pero luego levanto muy sutilmente la comisura de los labios, en una casi imperceptible sonrisa- grit'ba "nooo…ay'denm'…a'xiliooo"…p'bre chico…¿no t' par'ce?- le decía a la castaña mujer, mientras este se encontraba cenando sobre una mesa.

Si, si lo que digas…Berwald- respondió la mujer, dirigiéndose al hombre que había secuestrado y enterrado a un adolescente hace algunas horas atrás

* * *

so? o_O adfadsfasdfasdfasd quedo bien? D: XD

io por lo menos creo q si...no se ustedes o_o

critiuen, pero por favor, no me acribillen XD


	2. Capitulo 1: Un momento de la vida

Ok….no es necesario aclarar que A NADIE le va a gustar este capitulo ._.U (ya se los advertí)

Una advertencia que no solte en el otro capi es q este fic esta muy OOC…ah no, si lo adverti…creo o_oUUU asdfasdfsadf DEMASIADO OOC!, en realidad a lo que quise llegar es mostrar el lado oscuro del tierno Fin, digo, "la buena esposa" enseñando un lado no tan bueno.

…enserio, prepárense psicológicamente que hay algo que NO-LES-GUSTARA!...aun asi quisiera que leyeran ;O;

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Un momento de la vida miserable **

Viajando en el metro, estaba un joven hombre a mitad de los veinte, el cual estaba parado peligrosamente cerca de la puerta del vagón…pero este estaba vacio, ¿Qué hacia levantado?, podía sentarse y relajarse junto a su alborotado colega (quien hablaba hasta los codos sin callarse o dejar hablar) que por cierto tenia una pierna enyesada y se movía gracias a dos muletas, las cuales se encontraban recostadas a ambos lados de donde se encontraba sentado. Pero no…al parecer el rubio oficial se quería mantener de pie, dando tumbos en cada curva del tren, o cada vez que frenaba de forma repentina.

Nuestro veinteañero se encontraba mirando por la ventana, donde la borrosa vista aérea de la capital de Finlandia, Helsinki, se le parecía monótona e igual, constantemente repetitiva, al igual que su poca interesante vida: ser oficial de la gran capital finesa, donde las anchas calles siempre estaban llenas de personas y los ladronzuelos estaban trilladísimos.

Y es que cuando se llevan solo unos años en el negocio, las cuentas se tornan aburridas, y el caso de nuestro protagonista no es distinto. Su nombre: Tino Väinämöinen, apodado solo por "Tino" o "Fin" (en honor a su linaje cerrado de finlandeses, no hay ningún extranjero coleado en su árbol genealógico) un esclavo mas de la ley y el orden de Helsinki, donde los criminales nunca faltan pero están estancados en el cliché de robar y ser atrapados tres cuadras después, y eso le hace la vida al pobre hombre un infierno…pero por otra parte, su trabajo es el único que lo aleja de los problemas

- ¡hey Tino!, ¿Por qué no te sientas?, dejame contarte aquella vez en el bar de la esquina…- y ese era su compañero enyesado, quien estaba sentado incómodamente en el asiento del tren- …y las copas de Vodka cayeron mal pero…oye, no te pongas así, recuerda que estas de día libre….disfruta la libertad

- Si Den, ¡lo se!- respondió Tino irritado a su compañero, que por cierto no era fines, nació en Dinamarca y de chico se lo llevaron a Finlandia, es de una gran e intimidante estatura, policía también pero por ser de alto rango se viste sin uniforme, por eso lleva botas y una gran chaqueta negra, de puños rojos.

Tino de mal humor, opto por sentarse al lado del gran hombre, y continúo observando la borrosa Helsinki por la ventana:

- Es que…es aburrido, ¿sabes?...obstinantemente aburrido- luego de estas palabras, el tren se detiene en una nueva estación, las puertas se abren automáticamente dejando pasar a otro gran hombre, con chaqueta y pantalón deportivo azul marino- hey Den…este hombre…

- Maldita sea Väinämöinen….que te pasa por la cabeza…

- Yo se lo que hago- y tino saca del pequeño bolsillo en el pantalón azul marino, del uniforme de la policía finesa, una pequeña libreta con foto y nombre de los ladronzuelos buscados- mira danés, es el- dice señalando a la foto, en donde el hombre de la misma es exactamente igual al que estaba sentado a unos metros de ellos

- Espera tino, no puedes hacer eso, ¡estas inactivo!- pero las palabras del gran hombre vestido de negro fueron en vano- ¡Idiota!- fue lo último que grito, antes de que el uniformado se levantara y empezara a caminar hacia el otro lado del vagón

El gran hombre al otro extremo, en lo que vio al oficial acercarse a el, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta que comunicaba a ese vagón con el siguiente, abrió la puerta con una agilidad sorprendente y salto, abriendo la puerta del vagón siguiente y entrando.

De esta manera, comenzaron esas rutinarias persecuciones que siempre acababan igual.

El sospechoso corría y saltaba de vagón en vagón perseguido por Tino, ambos atropellando a cualquier persona que se cruzara frente a ellos. El momento paro bruscamente cuando el fugitivo saca un arma y se detiene al lado de una pareja, apuntando a la mujer. Esas eran el tipo de cosas…que muy pocas veces sucedía.

Y hacían de la persecución algo que valiese la pena.

El finlandés se quedo estático, con la adrenalina empezando a correr dentro de el. No tenia opción, o la mujer muerta (o herida) o esperar a que el tren naranja se detuviese. Hasta que, entre las 17 estaciones de la línea ferroviaria, se detuvo en Mellunmaki, casi la ultima.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y ambos hombres corrieron entre estas, nuevamente, atropellando a más civiles, ignorantes de lo que sucedía. El hombre se perdía en la multitud, y Tino en un intento de alcanzarlo corrió con mas fuerza, sin importarle a quien golpeaba y a quien no. Justo llegando a la entrada, choca con un grupo de mujeres, tumbándolas a ellas y a el mismo. Adolorido se levanto, pidió disculpas amablemente y continúo su travesía

Luego de salir de la estación estuvo persiguiendo al macizo hombre durante tres cuadras mas, tropezando (y apunto de ser atropellado) con autos, motociclistas, y hasta los propios transeúntes, que a pesar de lo obvio, no entendían porque un uniformado corría con tanto ahínco por una calle tan transitable y llena de personas.

No fue sino en un estacionamiento, que el delincuente se le traviesa a un auto, golpeándolo y haciendo que cayese del lado contrario, mientras que el conductor se golpea con el volante y cae en el asiento del copiloto.

Tino saca y carga el arma

- ¡Policía!, ¡ponga las manos en donde pueda verlas!- grito el rubio y pequeño fines, apuntando con su arma a un punto mas arriba del auto

En eso, el conductor se levanta del asiento del copiloto, y asustado, levanta las manos, como si el aviso hubiese sido para el.

- ¡Usted no!- avisa Tino, obstinado por lo idiota del hombre- ¡el que esta tras el auto!, ¡repito!, ¡ponga las manos en donde pueda verlas!- dado el aviso, el sospechoso empieza a disparar, para suerte del policía, le llegaron refuerzos. No sabia como Den lo había encontrado.

El gran sospechoso opone rebeldía, y mientras los demás policías intentan luchar contra el, comienza un tiroteo, de esos que solo ocurren cada dos años en una ciudad tan calmada como Helsinki.

Cuando el delincuente intentaba evadir las balas, Tino le dispara en el brazo, hiriéndolo levemente y dejándolo fuera de batalla, mientras le ponía un pie en la espalda

- Se acabo…basura- dijo el rubio, mientras que, inmovilizando al maleante, esperaba a sus compañeros para que se lo llevaran.

* * *

- Bien hecho Väinämöinen- lo felicitaba un compañero- aunque estabas inactivo, hiciste eso…

- Pero no debió hacerlo- interrumpió el alto danés que tenia muletas

- Ya lo hice de todas formas, Den

- Lo se Tino, retírate, te lo mereces…debes descansar

- ¡claro que debo descansar!...me duelen las costillas, rodé con tres mujeres, y corrí desde Mellunmaki hasta…¡ese estacionamiento!, persiguiendo a un jodido ladrón que solo estaba en lista por robar en una gasolinera!, ¡Maldita sea que estupidez!- grita por fin, obstinado- lo hubiese dejado ir y no estaría así…me voy al carajo, buenas tardes Denmark

- Buenas tardes, Fin…

* * *

Luego de lo sucedido, y con los ánimos por el suelo, Tino sale de la oficina de su jefe y se dirige hacia uno de los teléfonos públicos que había en la estación y marca un numero… uno que esta cansado de marcar y que aun así, es lo suficiente terco como para no dejar de hacerlo, y espera a que la persona del otro lado de la línea conteste…

- Hola…?- una fría en infantil suave voz se escucha desde el auricular, tan dulce como la de un niño, tan oscura como cualquier ser malintencionado

-…- Tino no habla, nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta, se niega a si mismo a contestar, mas por los tres uniformados que están a su lado, que por su propia vergüenza

- …hola?...eres tu, ¿verdad?- hablo la otra voz del lado contrario de la línea, en forma infantilmente burlona

- Si…soy yo- respondió nervioso en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible

- Déjame adivinar- contesto la voz del otro lado- quieres venir…¿verdad?

- S-s-…si…- contesto Tino en un susurro, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie lo escuchaba, pero los otros uniformados seguían cerca de el

- Ven, dímelo mas fuerte, no te oigo

- Que si…

- ¡sigo sin escucharte!- decía divertido la persona con quien hablaba- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?, ¿te da vergüenza?

- …maldita sea mi puta vida- susurro el rubio inaudiblemente para si mismo, miro a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, dándose cuenta que los otros oficiales ya no estaban, y que el sector estaba solo- que si joder, ¡si quiero ir!

- …eso se escuchó bajo, ¿da?...pero mas fuerte que las anteriores- contesto, la voz infantil- esta bien…pero cuando vengas, quiero que grites- dijo en un tono lascivo- te espero…- y dicho esto, corto la comunicación, sin esperar una despedida

Pero Tino no lo imito, se quedo mirando un punto inespecífico y lentamente se retiro el auricular de la oreja y lo llevo a su sitio…pero no lo soltó, se quedo apoyado del teléfono en esa misma posición, en busca de una explicación

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo?

Luego de la llamada y de su corto intento de reflexión, Fin tomo sus pertenencias y se dispuso a ir al hogar de la persona con quien había hablado (no sin antes, a regañadientes, despedirse de sus compañeros).

Tomo un taxi y se fue, eran las 5:16 PM, era temprano y la noche es larga, realmente deseaba desahogarse

* * *

El taxi se detuvo en la puerta de un lujoso edificio, en un suburbio de la ciudad. El policía se baja del auto, y luego de pagar al chofer, se dispone a entrar.

Pasa la gran puerta de vidrio, saluda al portero (a quien ya le sabe el nombre y la vida completa de tantas charla y charla). Sube al ascensor, marca al ultimo piso y espera pacientemente a que la maquina lo lleve a su destino.

Mientras la molesta música suena, se mira a si mismo en el reflejo del gran espejo que estaba en la cabina. Y ahí lo ve.

Un hombre de no mas de 25 años…obviamente joven, seria una tontería resaltar eso, el cabello rubio y liso peinado de medio lado, los ojos azules, apagados, al igual que la sonrisa que tenia bastante sin mostrar.

- Y ese tonto soy yo- dijo mientras señalaba su reflejo- maldito idiota…

El ascensor abrió las puertas y Tino salió con exagerada lentitud, arrastrando los pies y el morral en su mano izquierda, el cual contenía sus pertenencias. Se detuvo en una puerta sencilla y con delicados detalles, al igual que las demás. Rezaba en el centro en numero 38.

Retrocedió unos paso, y dudo por unos segundos, hasta que se armo de valor y entro al apartamento, como si de su casa se tratase.

Espacioso, pintado con relajantes colores pasteles e iluminado tenuemente por las lámparas a medio encender del lugar. Adornado con un exquisito buen gusto, y de tendencia nórdica, amueblado cuidadosa y estratégicamente en la espaciosa sala, resaltando cada espacio del lugar.

Y en el gran sofá que se encontraba frente a un ventanal, estaba sentado el, con su porte intimidante, el cabello rubio ceniza, los ojos de un azul indefinible que hasta se le podrían llamar lilas, los rasgos euro orientales, el enorme cuerpo recostado de manera elegante y un vaso de vodka en la mano. Ese era el

Iván Braginski.

- Así…que has venido- dijo sonriendo inocentemente, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, que demostraban otra emoción y claramente no era felicidad o la inocencia que reflejaba su voz.

- Si…aquí estoy- respondió Tino levemente intimidado, levantando los hombros en un gesto de desinterés

- Quieres?- le ofrece alcanzándole un vaso de vodka mientras lo seguía mirando con esa perturbadora sonrisa. Tino la acepta, bebiéndolo de un solo trago- tenias tiempo sin pasar…

- Lo se Ivan…sabes como son las cosas…- respondía el mas joven- el tiempo…a veces ni si quiera pasa, a veces ni yo mismo entiendo- hablo, con los ojos vacios

- …creo entender…- Iván lo mira "comprensivamente", acercándose hasta posicionarse detrás de el y agachando su torso, hasta estar a la altura del chico- eres muy joven…¡nadie te mando a casarte!- le dijo, conservando la voz de tono infantil e inocente, con unas claras segundas y terceras intenciones- no sabes los problemas que te da ese anillo…- lo toma de la mano, y lleva al policía a su habitación

- No me lo restriegues en la cara…no quiero hablar de eso- respondió tino ya en "zona de Iván", mientras se sentaba en la cama de este, junto a el- estoy seguro de que sabes porque vine…

- ¡claro que lo se!, por lo que vienes siempre, da?- dijo conservando la sonrisa, tan fría, tan macabra- es casi la única razón por la que vienes a visitarme, ambos estamos enfermos.

- Tu, mas que yo…pero si, lo estamos…

- Cierto, yo, mas que tu, pero unos locos y malditos enfermos al fin y al cabo- respondió el gran hombre mientras buscaba una botella de vodka y la bebía desde la boquilla

- En el mundo hay gente bastante loca…como yo, que engaño a mi pareja desde antes que sea mi pareja, yo, traumado por las perfeccionistas exigencias de su padre…perfección, perfección, perfección…y tu, un psicópata acomodado- hablo Tino, recostándose hacia atrás con ambas manos en la gran cama.

- A veces pienso que buscas echarme la culpa, eh?- respondió Iván, apagando un poco la perturbadora sonrisa- toma, bebe- le dijo pasándole la botella que estaba en sus manos al mas pequeño. Este solo bebió, sintiendo como la bebida le quemaba la garganta, y como los efectos del alcohol empezaban a hacer efecto en su organismo- y pues si, soy un desgraciado psicópata…solo no preguntes porque no estoy en un psiquiátrico, no puedo hacer mas nada…estoy mas consciente de lo que tu crees respecto a de lo que soy capaz

- …- Tino lo miro lascivamente, levemente ebrio y aburrido de tanto hablar. Se quito la chaqueta azul marino con adornos en el cuello y con la espada plateada, símbolo de la policía finesa, en el hombro izquierdo. Se sentó sobre el rodeando su cintura con sus piernas mientras apoyaba su frente con la de Iván- sácame el peso de encima

El rubio ceniza lo tomo de la nuca, besándolo con fuerza, mezclando el sabor a Vodka de ambas bocas. Eran las seis de la tarde, y según los pocos coordinados pensamientos de Tino, tenían toda la noche para divertirse

Luego del beso, se separaron por falta de aire, relamiéndose los labios y mirándose con lujuria, respirando agitadamente, Tino con las mejillas ardiendo, más por el alcohol que por la vergüenza. El policía se deshace con brusquedad del sobretodo marrón que portaba Iván para desabrochar los botones de la camisa y tirarla muy lejos de ahí, descubriendo el gran torso del rubio.

- Olvidaba que te gustaba jugar rudo, da?- hablo el hombre, mientras que le quitaba la camiseta a Tino y pasaba sus grandes manos por el delgado cuerpo del otro

- Lastima que olvides algo tan importante- respondió el fines quien empezaba a impacientarse por tanto juego, y excitándose por las lascivas caricias- venga, apúrate- dijo después, mientras se relamía los labios e intentaba desabrochar el cinturón de Iván- sabes que hacer

- Claro que se que hacer- respondió el otro mientras terminaba de desnudar al chico, y lo recostaba en la cama

Luego de que ambos llegaran al clímax, quedaron tendidos en el colchón, llenos de la esencia de ambos, sudados y ebrios, pero aun sin perder la razón…o eso creía Fin.

* * *

- M-me…me voy

- Nos vemos!- dijo nuevamente Iván, con ese tono infantil, ese que hace solo unos minutos era sustituido por uno bastante intimidante

- …si…-respondió el mas joven, mientras se intentaba vestir

Tomo otro vaso de Vodka y se fue del apartamento, zigzagueando por la calle, oliendo a sexo, cigarro y Vodka, en un intento de ir caminando a su casa.

En lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, se maldecía internamente todas las heridas provocadas por su amante, las que en algún momento fueron placenteras ahora dolían como el demonio.

Se sorprendió a ver la hora, 7:30 PM…y ahí se iba su sueño de despejarse toda la noche, siempre pasaba así, nunca duraba más de tres horas en ese apartamento, Iván solo era un juego, una manera inmadura de huir de sus problemas, un desahogo de la monótona rutina, un desastre para su organismo. El rubio siempre estaba ahí, siempre dispuesto a tener su pequeño y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos para darle placer de una manera que solo su psicótica mente puede pensar.

La corneta de un auto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El color blanco con dos anchas líneas azules del modelo se le hacia tan… conocido?...además, aquel hombre rubio con corte de honguito y anteojos se le hacia jodidamente familiar.

pero claro, estaba ebrio, mas no era idiota, y lento pero seguro cayo en cuenta que el auto era una patrulla, y que el hombre dentro de esta, era su compañero.

Al parecer lo estaban buscando….

* * *

Ok: aclaro XD

Finlandia en general tiene una línea de metro, pero esta se encuentra solo en el centro de Helsinki y que lleva a algunos suburbios del país. Una cualidad interesante es que estos metros no son subterráneos como los que conocemos, por ende en su mayoría no tienen ni escaleras. (excepto unos cuantos, que de paso, hasta tienen ascensor) y tampoco utilizan esas cosas de metal a las que le tienes que meter el ticket para pasar (y el cual no recuerdo ahorita ;O;)

El uniforme (en general) de la policía finesa es un pantalón azul marino con una chaqueta del mismo color. La chaqueta tiene la espada plateada (que es la insignia si no me equivoco) y en el frente tiene el nombre del oficial. Ademas finlandia esta entre los paises mas pacificos y con mejor estilo de vida de todo el mundo (como que mientras mas arriba mejor se vive? o.o) y el indice de delincuencia es bastante bajo.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué CARAJO RUSSIA?...aham, io respondo XD, históricamente hubo un tiempo en que Finlandia perteneció a Rusia owo y aprovechándome de eso, quise meter a ivan como el malo, pero, se que muchas dejaran de leer este invento raro solo por este hecho ñ_nU

"Euro Oriental" es una manera de referirse a los rusos, porque el país queda en Europa, demo a la vez en asia…creo q es obvio XD

Y no se preocupen, ivan no volverá a aparecer XDXDXDXD

Respondo Reviews (que genial!, siempre quise hacer eso! *0* XD)

**Fukaru Rhyan:** XD asdfasdfsadf no te voy a espolear, pero te aseguro que Is estará bien 8D…creo o_o…no mentira XD siii, Is estará bien owo. Y ps…realmente no me había dado cuenta que había descrito a Elizabeta XDXDXDXDXDXD en la versión original de este fic la chica es pelirroja, pero por variar le cambie el color XD, y ps suena distinto no?, Eli con Su-san? Mmm…ps, si quieres….que sea elizabeta XD (en realidad no lo era esta mujer es relleno y aparece solo en dos capítulos XD). Da por hecho que saldrán los demás nórdicos (ya salió uno, pero tuve que enmuletar para que se adapte al personaje…vere si lo desenmuleto O-o). Por cierto, muchas gracias por el consejo, lo voy a tomar en cuenta OwO (su san es difícil de escribir e_eU)

**Meine Katze:** me alegra que te guste ;O; *llora de felicidad* y me estoy esforzando en mi redacción, auque aveces no se en que me equivoco ._.U pero bueh XD. Lo sieto…por ahora no te puedes casar con el psicópata, no le conviene al fic (¿?) no mentira…io tanbn quiero casarme con Su-san ;O;


	3. Chapter 2: El Caso

**Adfasdfsadf Bienvenidas a un nuevo capi de 24 Horas ;O; **

**Recuerden que hetalia ni sus personajes son mios, son del gran Hiramuya ;O;**

**Esta demás recordar que con este fic muestro una imagen muy dark respecto a Tino, es decir, el fic es bastante OOC, aun asi, espero y disfruten el capi.**

**Capitulo 2: El Caso **

¡ Tino en donde carajo estabas!- grito con fuerza el joven policía. Su nombre: Edward Von Bock. Rubio, corte honguito, de ojos azules y con anteojos, mas alto que Fin- llevamos horas intentando comunicarnos contigo, ¿en donde rayos tienes el comunicador?- le decía preocupado el de lentes, mientras socorría a su amigo que caminaba en zigzag por la acera

En…en…c-creo…creo que…en alguna parte de mi bolso…creo

¡ bravo Tino Väinämöinen!, ¡aplauso joven y querido compañero!, ¡me encanta!- decía con sarcasmo Edward- ¡¿Crees?, ¡es decir que existe la posibilidad de que lo hayas dejado en sea donde sea que hayas estado?- grito ostinado el rubio

…si…y no grites….el mundo gira- respondia el otro policía mientras se ponía una mano en la frente- me siento extraño…

Claro que te sientes extraño- le respondió su amigo, y luego de adentro de la patrulla saca unos caramelos, un frasco de perfume y una bolsa de papel- toma, comete los caramelos y mi cena, apestas a alcohol, además, haber si comiendo se te pasa la borrachera que cargas, ¿Qué carajo has bebido?…y ¡bañate con esto no se como!- le dijo mientras le rociaba con el frasco azul, al parecer perfume, y luego se lo entrega en las manos- hueles horrible a..a…¡tu sabes a que hueles por el amor a Dios!...¿hasta cuando seguirás viviendo así?

Para que nos están buscando…- habla tino rebotando la pregunta

Eres oficial, y de buen cargo, deberías dar ejemplo, si entras a la comisaria en ese estado seguro que Den…

A la mierda con eso Edward, dime de una buena vez para que me buscan mira que me empieza a doler la cabeza- interrumpe Fin a su amigo, mientras entraba a la patrulla y empezaba a comer- muévete, quiero salir de esto rápido, me duele todo el cuerpo.

Y no era Literal, solo el sabia lo que había debajo de las telas y lo que pasaba cada vez que corría con Iván.

El jefe nos llama…- decía por fin el de lentes, mientras entraba a la patrulla y la encendía- supuestamente es un caso de secuestro, salió de ultima hora.

…se nota que es de ultima hora…malditos me habían dejado libre por dos días- respondió el otro mas pequeño, que iba en el asiento del copiloto- ahora ya debería estar en mi casa durmiendo

O ebrio en plena calle, que genial oficial- respondió en un susurro para si mismo Edward- deja de quejarte Fin, al menos estas son las cosas que te distraen, ¿no?, o por lo menos eso tiendes a decir- hablo en voz alta para el otro rubio.

Si Von Bock…si- respondió Tino de manera irritada, ya empezaba a estar sobrio, tampoco había bebido tanto para estar vuelto nada- vamos…con el cabron de Denmark…

Luego del debido recorrido, que era para nada corto, ambos oficiales regresaron a la estación. Edward se dirigió a la oficina del jefe, Tino corrió al baño.

Arde…¡aaahh!, maldita sea Tino- se reprochaba a si mismo el rubio, mientras empezaba a sollozar silenciosamente, y observaba los mordiscos, arañazos y otras heridas recientes en su brazo, que en nada se veian bien- eres un enfermo…snif…detesto mi vida…¡ Maldita sea porque mi vida es tan miserable!- grita adolorido, por dentro, y por fuera- ¡aarrghh!- y se tumba lentamente en el suelo del lavabo, recostándose de la pared, sollozando, por no llorar, de mero dolor.

Dolor a su cuerpo

Dolor a alma

Dolor a su ego

Quería para y no podía.

Por eso era miserable

Eres…tan…patético…- se decía así mismo, aun en el suelo, hasta que pudo ver como la puerta se abría, y tras de esta se veía a su compañero de anteojos.

¿Tino en donde estas?, ¡Te estamos esp…!...oh…esto…yo...yo… ¡lo siento!...no tardes- dijo Edward para luego cerrar la puerta. Luego hablo desde afuera- ¡te estamos esperando!

Cuando su compañero se fue, Tino continuo desahogándose durante unos cinco minutos mas, que, para el, fueron eternos.

El rubio de levanto del suelo y miro su reflejo en el amplio espejo.

Se observo a si mismo en el deplorable estado que se encontraba: Los bellos ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, la nariz también roja y tupida por el contacto con sus lagrimas en su nariz y además del continuo roce de su pañuelo, el sudor corriendo por su frente provocado por las altas temperaturas de su encierro porque aunque el piso este frio no significa que lo demás si, y su joven rostro marcado por las continuas líneas de expresión provocadas por el llanto y que eran remarcada por los visibles canales de saladas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas…¿A dónde se había ido su reluciente sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos?...¿a donde se había ido su felicidad?.

Abrió el grifo del agua, recogió un poco en sus manos y se lavo el rostro, en un intento de borrar toda evidencia de su sufrimiento.

En vano.

Porque sus ojos seguían hinchados y su nariz continuo tupida y enrojecida.

Luego se volvió a colocar su chaqueta azul, con cuidado, ocultando las adoloridas heridas que tenía en el brazo. Se peino con los dedos y en su bolso busco la boina del uniforme, viéndose reluciente de no ser por el rostro de finos trazos lleno de dolor.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Al abrir la puerta, solo vio a dos oficiales, Edward, el propio Den y un hombre no tan alto de cabello corto y rubio con flequillo junto a un pasador de el lado izquierdo. Su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de expresión y sus ojos no tenían brillo. Vestía una chaqueta azul junto a un pantalón del mismo color, zapatos negros.

¡Tino en donde estabas!, llevamos rato esperándote- le reclama su jefe, Denmark

Yo…lo siento, ¿bien?, estaba en el baño- respondió el mencionado mientras entraba a la oficina, cerraba la puerta tras de si y frotaba su nariz, en un intento de disimular el claro enrojecimiento de esta- ¿para que me llamaste?

…hay un caso de secuestro- hablo Denmark, raramente serio- es la pareja de mi buen amigo aquí presente, Norge- dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio mas bajo, que por cierto, aun no mostraba ninguna emoción- nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, y realmente quise llamar mi mejor oficial para resolver esto, es dueño de una tienda de mascotas y una galería cerca de tu casa, por cierto cerca de tu casa, quizás la hayas visto

Si…si, creo que si la he visto- mintió con desinterés, Tino nunca había visto la dichosa galería cerca de su casa. Se sentó en una silla que estaba a su alcance y continuo escuchando, se sentía mas sobrio pero continuaba mareado, aun así, estaba consiente, entendía, y podía actuar normal…o eso creía

Bueno- continuo Den- su pareja salió hoy a las 3pm para hacer la rutinaria caminata con la mascota de la casa, un frailecillo

¡espera un momento!- interrumpió Tino violentamente, Edward cruzo dedos para que no se notara que su compañero estaba ebrio- ¿¡un frailecillo?, ¡¿esos pájaros no son de gran Bretaña, Norteamérica y Escandinavia?, ¿Qué hace un pájaro así en Helsinki?

Tino, ¡Finlandia pertenece a los países escandinavos!- respondió Den, regresando a su imagen despreocupada y jovial

Claro que no, Finlandia muy pocas veces se le considera país escandinavo

Tino!, vamos, yo tengo mas vida, además, también veng…

El es Islandés- interrumpe Norge, ambos hombres que había empezado a discutir, lo miran extrañado- el viene de Islandia, nos conocimos en Noruega…el frailecillo viene de allá, Islandia…

¡caso resuelto!- dijo feliz Edward, por fin regresarían al "porque estaban ahí"- ¡Denmark continua!

Aham…salió a las 3 y aun no regresa, y mira la hora que es, según Norge sus paseos nunca duran mas de una o dos horas- continuo el rubio alto y corpulento

Ahora pregunto- habla Tino, cuya borrachera pasaba lentamente- ¿¡como carajo saben que es un secuestro!- alza la voz, mirando desconcertado a su jefe- son las 8:10pm, puede estar en casa de un amigo, familiar, ¿no?- dijo Fin con cinismo, haciendo muy obvia su explicación.

Ya he dicho que viene de Islandia…no tiene familiares en Helsinki- respondió entre dientes Norge, sin expresión en su rostro o variaciones en su voz- y se que es un secuestro porque hace dos horas recibí un paquete con una cinta.

¿Quién entrego el paquete?- pregunto Edward, subiéndose los anteojos- ¿usted lo vio?

Según el portero del edificio, el paquete lo dejo una mujer de cabello oscuro, y no, no la logre ver, como podrán suponer.

En fin, Norge- interrumpió Den- aquí esta la cinta- y dicho esto, la metió en el reproductor de video y le dio "play" desde el mando a distancia.

La cinta estaba mal grabada, se veía que era una cámara muy bala, muy barata, o de un celular con mala resolución. Lo que se podía ver era perturbador: El chico, Is, atado de manos y pies en las raíces de un árbol, apenas con ropa interior y con visibles marcas de agresión, su cabello que comúnmente era platinado y brillante, ahora estaba lleno de tierra y basuritas de bosque.

Y como olvidar la mirada llena de terror tras ese intento de calma que era su rostro.

_Norge…ayúdame…¡Ayúdame!- hablaba el chico en el video, tiritando de frio- y ven rápido, tengo frio…estoy en un bosque cerca de una pos-_

_¡Cállate y solo di lo que tienes que decir!- lo interrumpe una voz femenina tras la cámara_

_¡piden 5 millones de Euros por mi rescate, lo tienes que llevar mañana a las 6:00 am al cementerio que esta delante del bosque, en la tumba de Zakarias Topelius… _

Cuantas veces tendré que seguir viendo ese video?- pregunta Norge con su misma inexpresividad, pero con un tono de voz molesto- ya tu lo viste, para que rayos hay que verlo de nuevo…

…_ses a la policía ¡o me mataran!, ya oíste Norge, ¡no lo arruines!, recuerda, mañana a la seis en punto en la tumba de Topelius, sin policías, ahí te dirán en donde encontrarme…¡ Llevas los cinco millones y se puntual!, ¡me enterraran vivo!- grito esto ultimo, empezando a desesperarse- se puntual, tráelo todo, ¡Salv-¡ _

Suficiente- hablo Den apagando el reproduc tor sin molestarse en poner pausa y sacar la cinta. Coloco el mando a distancia sobre su escritorio- y bien?- pregunta al aire, buscando opinión o sugerencias

¿…y bien que?- volvió a hablar Tino, aburrido, pero mas sobrio- es un secuestro, vale, la supuesta mujer de cabello oscuro claramente es complice y lo mas probable es que sea la que habla en el video, el maestro tras esto no es tan idiota para enseñar un pelo- aun levemente mareado se levanta de la silla y empieza a caminar por la habitación- era un claro de bosque, primero, mucha luz, segundo, mucho espacio, es obvio ¿no?. Si estaba sucio y tiritando es porque llevaba rato sin ropa y por ende rato en sea donde sea en que estaban, calculando por la hora en que se entrego el video, y el sitio que se me hace que esta en los alrededores de Helsinki, puede tener como cinco horas después del secuestro, por la iluminación, ese video seguro se grabo hace como cuatro o tres horas, dependiendo de el lugar- y es en esos momentos, donde Tino mostraba lo valioso que era para la policía, donde mostraba sus conocimientos y lógica de oficial- obviamente el secuestrador es el líder y quien va a la cabeza de este plan, por ende el rapta a la victima, y busca la recompensa. No ira la mujer, ira el, hay que ser bastante idiota como para buscarse una traición mandando a un subordinado a buscar cinco millones, entonces, como supondrá Norge, a quien vera es al secuestrador, ¿entiende?- Edward no sabia si era porque Fin aun estaba Ebrio, pero les hablaba a los tres como si fueran idiotas- la de cabello oscuro es solo una marioneta, lo mas seguro es que sea una puta que se consiguió por ahí, otra cosa, ningún secuestrador cumple promesas pero si amenazas, por ello desconfía de el, hay que ser bastante estúpido para confiar en un secuestrador que hasta te mande un video con el rehén, y aquí, es donde entra el hecho de que encierren a Is

¡¿ estas diciendo que con o sin dinero de todas formas lo enterraran?- grito horrorizado el rubio pequeño, asustado internamente de que su pareja muriera asfixiada. La cara inexpresiva empezaba a tornarse temerosa

Exacto- dijo tajantemente Tino- pero…el chico no morirá de asfixia- se recuesta comodamente en el escritorio de su jefe, como si fuese el suyo propio- la improvisada urna y la muy probable poco profundida de la tierra le van a dar oxigeno, teniendo en cuenta que el suelo boscoso de por si contiene oxigeno y permiten el paso de este, valga la redundancia- y dicho esto, sonríe con burla- pero aun asi, la supervivencia no es segura…

Cuanto tiempo tenemos para desenterrarlo- hablo Edward luego de prestar atención y analizar cada palabra de Fin

Exactamente 24 horas antes que muera por ataque de pánico o claustrofobia

¿!Como puede morir por eso?

Norge…se han dado casos- hablo Den luego de bastante tiempo, y mas serio- ¿Cuál es el plan, Tino?

Dependerá de Norge- dijo el rubio mientras miraba al mencionado que por cierto, era mas bajo que el- a las 5:40 am en el dichoso cementerio, Norge tiene un máximo de 9 horas para conseguirse cinco millones de euros y distribuirlos pacas de billetes de 100 en 100, colóquelos en un bolso amplio, de preferencia negro o marron, nosotros llevaremos unos cuantos oficiles encubiertos para cuidar la zona…el resto mañana

Por eso te amo Tino…tan perfecto…- decía Denmark mientras lo abraza desde la espalda y se agachaba para colocar su rostro en el pliegue del cuello y el hombro, oliendo el perfume que le había dado Edward, no el olor a vodka- deberías ser tu quien ocupe mi lugar…- y dicho eso, empieza a besar y lamer con suavidad el cuello blanco del pequeño rubio

Perfección…perfección…lo que tu digas, Den- y dicho esto con disimulada sutileza se quita al gran rubio de encima, y sin despedirse, se fue a su casa.

Llego a su edificio, saludo al portero, entro al ascensor que para su suerte estaba en planta baja y abierto, nuevamente miro su reflejo en el espejo

¿Por qué todos los malditos ascensores tienen espejo?- dijo irritado, mirándose a si mismo, el rostro se parecía bastante al que había visto en el cristal del baño en la estación- perfecto…no juegues Denmark…

Llego a su residencia, coloco sus pertenencias en un sofá y fue directo a su habitación. No quería quitarse ninguna prenda, mas por el dolor y el ardor de las heridas que por alguna otra razón.

Le molestaba eso de si mismo, ¡como disfrutaba aquellos sadomasoquistas momentos de pasión!, pero luego se quejaba y lloraba como niña de el dolor que le causaban los mordiscos, quemaduras, golpes y arañazos que en su momento le causaban tanto placer.

Resignado al hecho de que se tenia que desvestir, retiro prenda por prenda con todo el cuidado posible evitando exageradamente cualquier tipo de roce hacia la desgraciada piel, mientras veía las aburridas comedias de mala calidad que pasaban a esa hora por la TV

Mañana espero que sea un dia entretenido…

Si, mañana seria el dia mas entretenido que Tino iba a tener…

Asdfsdfsdfasd

¡ HOLA! XDXDXDXDXXD

Yaaaiii, les gusto?..no se, díganme ustedes XD les acepto hasta golpes, pro no me vallen a joder con una critica fea, criticas constructivas onegaaaii!, quiero mejorar!

Asdfasdfasdfds esta demás recordarles que este fic es muy OOC!, recuerden que quiero mostrar un lado mas Dark de la bella esposa y el bello esposo (griten sale en el prox capi XD)

Por cierto, este fic esta ranking M porque era bastante adulto ._. Demo, he cortado el lemon de Rusia con Finlandia xq crei q muchas se me iban a traumar y ps…me kedo sin lectoras D: a menos que quieran que edite el capi, ponga el lemon completo y la M se queda donde esta…o lo dejo asi y le pongo una T? o-o, ¿Qué opinan?

Nee, continuo o me resigno al hecho de que los generos policiales se me dan mal? O_o…weno…ia me diran XD

Un review…porfaaa ;O;

Respondo Review:

SilverDawn12: asdfsadfasdf…Russia no volvera a salir…gomen nee! XD yaaaii, el es el juguete de Tino…y viceversa XD. SI, TINO ESTA CASADO y a medida que avance el fic tus dudas de quien es se iras desvelaandooo…y te caeras de la silla XDXDXDXDXDXD. Aquí la mafia es Su-san *¬* (su san…secuéstrame *.* XD)

: (OMG YO TE LEEOO! *0* ) asdfsdfsdf me alegra que te parezca interesante ;O; yaaiii…el premio TToTT y tranki, las dudas se iran solas con el correr de los capis owo

¡ MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ;O;


	4. Chapter 3: Empiezan las 24 horas

**Capitulo 3: Persecución. Comienzan las 24 Horas. **

5:45 AM.

Los pájaros cantaban, el frio era insoportable, y la mañana era parcialmente iluminada por los rayos de sol que empezaban a salir.

Norge y los oficiales ya estaban ahí, preparados para lo que vendría dentro de tan solo unos minutos. Tino, quien manejaba el plan desde el techo de una posada que se encontraba al lado del cementerio, estaba recostado en una chimenea que sobresalía y miraba todo lo que sucedía abajo con la ayuda de unos binoculares, mientras aprovechaba el calor del cilindro de ladrillo para calentarse. Su compañero Edward estaba en un auto azul grisáceo vigilando todo desde la carretera, encubierto como solo un hombre estacionado, pero se comunicaba con Tino y los demás oficiales mediante radio. Y entre las lapidas, oficiales vestidos de jardineros y cuidadores del cementerio estaban atentos a todo lo que sucedia y fuese a suceder

-¿Todos en posición?- pregunta Tino, mientras que con sus binoculares miraba el sector

-En posición- le respondieron muchas voces al unisono

-Bien…esperemos a que llegue…- y dicho esto, Fin se sienta con confianza en el suelo de concreto que era el techo, y prende un cigarrillo, esperando que el secuestrador pida su recompensa- ¿sabes Edward?, aquí esta enterrado mi padre…- le dice el rubio a su compañero de lentes dentro del auto

-¿enserio?, después que atrapemos al loco este lo puedes visitar…si quieres te acompaño- se escucha desde el radio como responde

-No, no me interesa- le da una calada al cigarrillo- sabes que nunca le importe, ¿para que preocuparse por alguien que nunca lo hizo por ti?

-Ya lo se…ya lo se…- responde Edward, prestándole atención a Tino pero estando atento por si entra el secuestrador

-Exacto…el quería que fuese el chico perfecto…me boto de casa, me dijo que fuese policía y que regresara cuando fuese perfecto. Desgraciadamente no lo soy, por eso nunca volví, y por ende no tengo los testículos necesarios para poner un pie en su tumba- decía el pequeño rubio con seguridad como si el tema nunca fue importante y ya lo ha superado- y como soy idiota le hice caso, entre a la policía finesa y me volví uno de los mejores

-Bueno Fin, sabes que nadie es perfecto…

-¿por quien me tomas?, claro que lo se- el rubio aspira nuevamente el humo del cigarro- por eso no me esfuerzo en llegar a la perfeccion que nunca obtendré, pero las personas insisten, todas…¡no soy perfecto!, solo soy un oficial importante para el jefe de Helsinki que por cierto ni siquiera tengo la estatura permitida para ser policía, soy homosexual enclosetado y de paso casado en Suecia con alguien que me da igual lo que le suceda, habla demasiado y solo sabe dar ordenes…

-Bueno Tino, ciertamente no estoy muy seguro de que decirte, pero almenos tienes que saber que tiene un amig ¡ AHÍ VIENE!

-¿¡como?- dijo fin, confuso de ver como su compañero interrumpía sus palabras, pero luego, mediante sus binoculares pudo ver un modelo antiguo color verde entraba al cementerio, exactamente a las seis en punto- ¡ Todos actuando!- y dicho esto, los guardias encubiertos entraron en personaje, incluso Norge, que esperaba impacientemente en su sitio

-Tino…seguro es el- dijo Edward, al ver que del auto se bajaba un hombre corpulento y rubio con sobretodo azul

-Bueno…supieras, que el maldito no esta mal- fue la respuesta que tuvo el de lentes por parte de Fin, quien observaba al secuestrador mas de cerca- y tiene un lindo trasero

-¡ Tino deja la masturbación mental y concéntrate!, y no te pongas fetichista.

-Fijarse en el trasero de alguien no es fetichismo, ¡animal!, además, sabes que tengo razón- respondió el rubio mas pequeño, a la vez que apagaba el cigarrillo a medio consumir- se están hablando Von Bock, prende el micrófono y estate con los nervios despiertos…y las hormonas también, por si ocurre algo

-Entendido.

Mientras Tanto, Norge y el secuestrador se conocían…

-Asi…que es ust'd la p'reja de Is- hablo el gran rubio de lentes, un gigante al lado del pequeño Norge.

-Soy yo

-…g'nial- hablo con la misma fría y escalofriante seriedad que tenia desde que se bajo del auto, camino, y hablo hace unos instantes.- me imag'no que no ll'mo a la p'licia v'rdad?...no ti'nes cam'ras ni micr'fon's …¿cierto?

-No, no, no…en donde esta Is?

-No te dire h'sta que d'scubra que no halla mu'str' de p'licias por aquí- dijo el gran rubio, con una voz intimidante, el cual empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de cámaras o micrófonos, pero no vio nada- b'en…ah'ra si te creo

Claro, el gran rubio no se dio cuenta, que tras una roca en la lapida de la tumba en la que se encontraban, había un pequeño micrófono.

Mientras tanto con Fin

-El maldito este es astuto…- se dijo Tino a si mismo, mientras escuchaba la conversación y observaba desde lejos- pero yo lo soy mas...

-Silencio Fin, todos intentamos escuchar- lo silencia Edward

Regresando a Norge

-B'eno…es hora de que me des esa b'lsa- dijo mas serio, y curiosamente con el acento mas claro- 'stan los 5 mill'nes, ¿verdad?- continuo, señalando el bolso negro- ven, d'melo, y te digo donde 'sta el niño- norge lo mira fijamente, y extiende su brazo, mostrando la bolsa con el dinero

-¡ Que idiotez esta haciendo!- grita Tino repentinamente, ganándose un regaño por parte de su compañero de lentes- ¡esta loco!, ¡esta haciendo lo que le de la gana!, ¡esa no era nuestra estrategia!

-Calmate Tino, seguro solo improvisa

-¡ que sabe ese hombre de cómo improvisar!, ¡la esta cagando!

Mientras tanto

-M'y B'en- hablo el secuestrador, con una mirada aterradora sin romper el contacto visual con Norge- fue 'n g'sto h'cer n'goci's c'ntigo…pero t'ngo a una c'st'ña que c'mplac'r…nos v'mos- y dicho esto el rubio mayor da media vuelta y empieza a caminar

-¡ Maldito espera un momento!- Grita Norge empezando a desesperarse- dime en donde esta Is

-…mira que l'ndo 'sta el ci'lo 'sta mañ'na- dijo, eludiendo la pregunta- es 'n h'rmoso dia v'rdad?

-¡ no me cambies el tema!

-…no me gr'tes…

-¡ no me interesa!, ¡en donde esta Is!

-Mas r'speto...ah'ra no te dire n'da- y dicho se da media vuelta caminando en dirección a su auto

Norge se quedo en shock

Y a Tino se la bajaría la tensión.

-¡ llamare a la policía!

-Me 'st's am'naz'ndo?

-¡ la esta cagando!- grito tino nervioso- ¡ Edward que se pongan alertas!, ¡ese hombre saldrá corriendo con el dinero y todo lo que hicimos se va al traste!

-¡ Tino calmate!- intento apaciguar al oficial su compañero de anteojos.

-¡ Si Idiota!, ¿¡ o no te das cuenta? ¡ Donde esta el chico!

-T'en's agallas…¡´sta en un p'tio tras'ro!- y dicho esto, el mas alto subió a su auto dándose a la fuga, dejando a un Norge con el ego herido y además confundido

-¡ Tino, esta escapando!- grito Edward sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza de los nervios y la adrenalina, y mas al ver como el auto color verde empezaba su marcha

-¡voy tras el- con agilidad Fin bajos los escalones de 4 en 4 y subió a un auto de modelo antiguo color beige, utilizado para misiones encubiertas- avísame cuando este saliendo del cementerio- hablo el pequeño rubio mientras encendía el auto y se disponía a seguir al misterioso rubio

¡ Tino ya salió!- grito Edward empezando a desesperarse, encendiendo el auto también y dándole marcha- ¡avanza Tino, te cubro!

Ambos oficiales apretaron el acelerador y lograron localizar el auto verde a unos pocos metros, bajaron la velocidad y antes de que este de diera cuenta, empezaron a seguirlo

Estuvieron conduciendo tranquilamente por una autopista, ambos autos de los oficiales parecían uno mas del liviano trafico, pero el secuestrador de lentes no lo vio así, sospecho de esos dos automóviles desde que los vio por el retrovisor salir del cementerio.

Para Aliviar sus sospechas tomo la ruta mas larga hacia el centro de Helsinki.

Tino, y detrás Edward, siguieron pacientemente al secuestrador. Lo que no sabían era que gracias a eso, el rubio supo con seguridad que no estaban siguiendo.

El secuestrador acelero la velocidad. Fin y su compañero lo imitaron.

En poco tiempo regresaron a la ciudad y la disimulada persecución continuaba. Pasaron uno detrás del otro por las avenidas y amplias calles de de la ciudad finesa. Hasta que en un semáforo ambos hombres pudieron verse a la cara, cuando los dos primeros autos quedaron uno al lado de otro.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos justo a mismo tiempo mientras creaban un fuerte contacto visual. Se miraban y se examinaban unos a otros, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos del otro, recordando cada centímetro que lograban visualizar, tras los cristales, o fuera de estos.

Fue el de lentes, quien rompe el contacto para mirar las delicadas facciones del rubio que esta del otro lado, distrayéndose en los labios delgados del fines, en las hebras rubias de su cabello, bajando más para ver su delgado y níveo cuello el cual sobresalía de la camiseta que usaba, en un intento de parecer un civil, y en general enternecido con la cara de niño que tenia.

_-Que l'ndo- _pensó el de lentes, para si mismo- _c'mo será s'nrojad' y…_

Tino al darse cuenta que es observado mas allá, a regañadientes aleja su mirada de esos ojos azules tras el cristal de los anteojos, maravillándose con la masculinidad del hombre a metros de el, las marcadas pero a la vez suaves y duras facciones, el cabello rubio y corto, esa expresión aterradora e intimidante en el rostro que a la vez era tan atractiva.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantos pensamientos encontrados, tantas contradicciones chocando entre si.

-_Es…tan…sexy…¡oh por dios Tino controlate!...Tino controlate…Tino Controlate…dios, esa mirada…esa mirada…_

PIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y aquel reducido momento (eterno, por cierto) fue roto por las cornetas desesperadas de los conductores tras ellos (incluyendo a Edward). El semáforo estaba en verde.

El fornido hombre acelero en un área publica (cosa peligrosa, por cierto), pero Tino logro seguirle el paso y lo alcanzo. Empezaron a enfrentarse chocando los autos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro, buscando a ver quien perdia el control.

Iban paralelamente en la calle, hasta que el de lentes toma un atajo en una encrucijada perdiendo de vista al oficial, pero Tino, que se sabe Helsinki como la palma de su mano, sabia donde terminaba esa calle, asi que fue, y lo intento interceptar al final de la calle.

Para lograr su cometido, Fin paso semáforos en rojo, calles de via contraria y vías peatonales, hasta que por fin, justo saliendo de la calle, vio el auto verde que buscaba.

-¡Mi'rda!- dijo en voz baja el hombre, y golpeando el volante con frustración, mientras ve como el mismo auto color beige que lo perseguía hace un momento estaba tras el de nuevo. Acelero aun mas, hasta que…- ¡ M'ldit' sea J'der!- grito el rubio molesto, la imagen fría del hombre se vio rota al sentir el golpe que había dado el auto beige contra el. Lo peor fue el resultado de ese golpe.

El auto verde patino en la carretera haciendo una ilegal vuelta en U (en un intento de devolver el golpe) pero perdió el control y termino golpeando el lado izquierdo de Tino, el cual no pudo evitar esquivar el choque. El pequeño rubio sintió como en auto, aun en marcha y con el golpe, giro y llego de frente a una pared. No sabe tampoco, como es que el otro auto había quedado del lado de la misma forma que el.

En total, fue una leve colisión, el secuestrador por ambos impactos se golpea la cabeza y se lastima el torso, pero tenia el cinturón de seguridad puesto, así que luego de respirar unas veces para calmarse, huye de su auto dejando la escena, sin importarle el lindo oficial que se encontraba inerte en el otro auto.

Por su parte, Tino recibió muchos golpes en su torso y en la cabeza sin contar el golpe contra el vidrio que recibió en el lado izquierdo, de paso que el no tenia el cinturón de seguridad y fue a parar en el suelo del asiento del copiloto, semi inconsciente y con nada de fuerzas.

Con dificultad y faltándole el aire, abrió la puerta e intento salir…pero el mundo cada vez era mas oscuro. A la final cayo al suelo completamente inconsciente, creando un revuelo entre los curiosos que se encontraban cerca del accidente…

Mientras tanto, el secuestrador hacia un intento bastante fallido de correr, pero el dolor en la cabeza y en el resto de su cuerpo se lo impedía, apenas y podía cojear

Habia huido ya una cuadra, y escapo de las miradas curiosas y las sirenas de policía que habían ido a socorrer al oficial, cuando una voz a sus espalda lo distrajo

-Disculpe señor…¿esto es suyo?- el gran hombre extrañado se voltea, pero antes de ver quien le habla, un puño se impacta en su mandibula, dejándolo K.O en el suelo- oh por Dios lo hice…¡ lo hice!- celebro feliz el atrevido que golpeo a tan intimidante persona- …Tino tiene razón…realmente no estas mal…- saca su radio de un bolsillo para llamar refuerzos, habi dejado inconsciente al buscado y perseguido secuestrador- aquí Von Bock, tengo al hombre, esta inconsciente, mándenme una patrulla- la voz del otro lado le hablo, seguida por un "cambio", el rubio guardo el radio de nuevo en su bolsillo y al aire le comento

-Este tipo de cosas…no pasan en Finlandia.

* * *

OMG, ¿les gusto? XDXDXDXD espero que siii! 8D

Asdfasdfd disculpen la tardanza, PERO XD este fic como comente en el primer capitulo, es una "versión" de otro original XD entonces a la vez seria un remake…y aveces realmente da fastidio abrir dos ventanas de Word, y tener una al lado de otra reescribiendo lo que diga la otra XD en fin XDXDXDXD

Asdfasdfasdfsad Estonia tiene razón, esas cosas no pasan en Finlandia XDXDXD

Sadfasdfasdfsadf en el prox capitulo se pone M y empieza el verdadero OOC XD prepárense psicológicamente porque Su-san también viene OOC o_oU (estoy asustada! D: XD)

Por cierto, me he hartado de poner los (') cada vez que su san habla, lo pondré a hablar corrido! (ta bello como dijo "esposa" )

Asdfasdfsdf Tino salió perdiendo ;O; pero tranquila gente, que no cunda el pánico! Las cosas mejoraran, se lo prometo owo

Proximo Capitulo: Interrogatorio. Me diras la verdad?

Preview:

* * *

No hablare… hasta que este frente a mi

¡ maldita sea no escuchas que esta en el hospital por TU culpa!

* * *

¡enserio!- aseguro con su típico tono de voz- soy homosexual…te lo puedo demostrar contigo desnudo sobre este escritorio- invito con la mirada, pero la frialdad no se inmuto

¡ aaarrggh!, ¡ vete al carajo maldito!- grito estresado- ¡ dime donde coño esta el niño!...¡ o te mando a matar ahora mismo!

La pena de muerte no esta legalizada en Finlandia…

* * *

Crees que no te comprendo?...somos iguales…

¡ yo no soy como tu!

* * *

Se emocionaron? *-* asdfsdfadsfasdfsdf

Os aseguro actualizar mas rápido ;O; espero que les haya gustado owo


	5. Chapter 4: Interrogatorio

**Capitulo 4: Interrogatorio…¿me diras la verdad?**

-¿y como van?

-De mal en peor, Denmark…estamos desde las siete de la mañana con el, y ya han pasado cuatro horas sin ningún tipo de declaración…maldito tipo…-afirmaba un oficial, claramente obstinado, quien observaba como el compañero de Tino, Edward, intentaba sacarle una palabra al recién capturado secuestrador- no ha dicho absolutamente nada, salvo que quiere hablar con Tino…del resto, cuatro horas sin abrir la boca.

-Descarado…y además de eso, ¿mas nada?

-mas nada…además, creo que es hora que alguien suplante al chico- dijo refiriéndose a Edward- no ha comido desde las cuatro de la madrugada

-no te preocupes…están entrenados para no comer en días…

_-…y poco a poco mueren, dejando que la potente toxina consuma todos y cada uno de sus tejidos…¿quieres acabar así?-_ se escuchaba desde el micrófono como Edward persuadía al gran hombre para confesar – _si no hablas…tarde o temprano tendrás tal humillante muerte, así que, repito, ¿en donde esta Is?_

-_la pena de muerte no esta legalizada en Finlandia…_

-¡Edward Idiota!- grito uno delos oficiales tras el vidrio- valla imbécil, decir semejante tontera.

-evade las preguntas, un tipo bastante interesante…-volvió a hablar el jefe de policía, mientras que escuchaba y observaba el interrogatorio- si esto sigue asi, hay que recurrir a la violencia.

_-¡Escucha bien maldito cabron en donde coño esta el niño_!- grito con ira un Edward impaciente de tan poco progreso

-_n' habl're h'sta ten'r al otro pol'cia fr'nte a mi_- respondió el rubio con anteojos luego de tanto silencio

_-¿eso es lo único que dices?, ¡llevas cuatro horas sin decir algo productivo y eso es lo único que dices!, ¡maldito descarado!_- Edward respira hondo, en un bajo intento de mantener la calma

-señor…Tino…esta en el hospital, ¿verdad?- hablo el mismo oficial- el no podrá venir…¿o si?

-¿Estas pensando en traer a Tino?, ahorita esta en observación, tiene unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, nada grave, y una muñeca lesionada…y por ende, no puede haber cambio.

-existirá la posibilidad de traer a Tino?...a Edward se le va a subir la tensión…

-Te acabo de decir que a Tino nadie me lo mueve de observación- reclamo Denmark- y Von Bock es joven, no se le va a subir nada…dale una hora mas…

-_qu'ero al otro p'licia aquí…- _hablo de nuevo el gran rubio de anteojos.

_-¡Dios mio dame paciencia!_- decía el otro rubio, Edward, mientras que llevaba sus manos al cabello- _¿Qué parte de "esta en el hospital por tu culpa" no entiendes?-_ dijo ya obstinado por tanto trabajo y ningún fruto.

_-No h'blare…h'sta que este fr'nte a mi…_

-_¡Maldita sea no estas escuchando que esta en el hospital por tu culpa!_- hablo nuevamente el rubio, pero una sonrisa, leve, casi invisible, surco por los labios del secuestrador…una gota que derramo el vaso- _¡Renuncio maldita sea!, ¡renuncio a este desgraciado!-_ grita Edward, MUY molesto, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-¡Edward que coño estas haciendo!- le grita Den, al ver que uno de sus grandes oficiales salía de la sala de interrogatorios fuera de sus casillas- ¡se supone que lw tienes que jalar los testículos hasta que el pierda la paciencia!, ¡no tu!

-¡Pero si el maldito lleva cuatro horas sin hablar!, y ahora, ¡lo único que quiere es hablar con Tino!, ¿Quiere hablar con Fin?, ¡Pues tráiganle a Fin!- grito un Edward de muy mal humor- se supone que con tal de que el infractor confiese el delito, se haga lo que sea, ¿no?, bueno, ¡tráiganle a Tino!- el rubio se detuvo, observando la mezcla de celos y preocupación en el rostro de su jefe- tranquilo…ese loco no le hará nada…¿sabes lo que me dijo?, ¡que es un gran escapista!, ¡como el americano Houdini!, pedazo de loco- y dicho esto sale del lugar, dejando a Denmark y el otro oficial solos.

-Traigan a Tino…

-…jefe… ¿seguro?

-Más seguro que aquel día en el que me case con otro hombre…

* * *

-estas bien…¿no?...¿no te duele la cabeza ni algo asi?

-no, estoy bien- decía un agobiado Fin, quien entraba a la sala en donde se veían los interrogatorios, estaba separa de la propia sala de interrogatorios mediante un cristal, del otro lado parecía un simple espejo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?- dijo mirando al secuestrador tras dicho cristal.

-exactamente cuatro horas y media- respondió Edward que salió de la nada, y al parecer se encontraba mas calmado- a mi me jalo los testículos y perdí la paciencia- se ajusta los anteojos- espero que a ti en vez de jalártelos, te masturbe y te sientas calmado y a gusto con el- termino el rubio, con una extraña sonrisa, pero esta se borro al ver la mirada extraña por parte de Denmark ante tal comparación.

-…eehh..esto…si, si Edward, ¡lo que tu digas!- y dicho esto un sonrojado Tino, elimino la imagen del atractivo secuestrador haciéndole cosas sucias para por fin encaminarse hacia el interrogatorio, dispuesto a sacarle mas de una frase, y su nombre.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, y ahí se encontraba el, justo como hace segundos lo había visto.

Estaba sentado, con las manos esposadas y sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la vacia sala, a su lado, el micrófono que comunicaba la conversación de la sala con el otro lado del cristal.

El secuestrador no hizo movimiento pero la manera en que acomodo en la silla y miraba a Tino tras esos cristales azules decían claramente que estaba ansioso. Recostó la espalda a la silla ampliando el radio de visión, buscando mirar mejor al rubio y pequeño oficial. Fin lo observo unos minutos hasta que por fin hablo:

-Y bien…¡aquí estoy!- dijo levantando las manos (una de ellas vendada) y dejándolas caer a sus lados en un gesto de resignación- hiciste que me sacaran del hospital especialmente para tenerme aquí hablando solo por cuatro horas mas, ¿ o realmente vas a colaborar?

-¿c'mo te llam's?- pregunto el gran rubio, al parecer evadiendo la pregunta, como si realmente el fuese a iniciar el interrogatorio.

-Tino Väinämöinen…pero me dicen Fin…ahora, en donde enterraste al niño?

-Tienes un nombre extraño…no se parece a ti.

-¿hiciste que me sacaran del hospital para comentar mi maldito nombre o realmente vas a confesar?

-Diré en donde esta el chico- hablo el de lentes muy serio.

-¡muy bien!, ¡habla entonces que no tenemos todo el dia!.

-Esta en un patio trasero.

-Muy bien, en el patio trasero de donde

-no me acuerdo.

-Que desgracia ya vamos a empezar- susurro Tino para si mismo mientras se pasaba la mano vendada por la frente- muy bien, desde el principio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Berwald Oxenstierna…Su-san p'ra ti.

-Muy bien Su-san, ¿de donde eres? _Donde valla, este tipo no es de Finlandia…-_ pensó mientras el hombre se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Soy de Suecia.

-Ahora, Berwald qu…

-Dime Su-san- lo interrumpe, Tino frunce el ceño.

-vale, Su-san, ¿Qué te llevo a cometer el secuestro?

* * *

-¡Mira!, esta usando psicología de esa que no entendí en la academia- hablo Edward desde el otro lado del cristal.

-Con razón te volviste loco con el…- Hablo Danmark mirándolo de reojo- toma nota, ya sabemos que se llama Berwald Oxenstierna y que es de Suecia.

_-Necesito dinero…_

_-¿Y no era mejor trabajar?_

-Demasiado bien para ser cierto- comenta un Danmark maravillado.

-¡claro!, jefe, ¿no se da cuenta?, ¡es Tino!, ¡Tino es genial!

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del vidrio, Fin "descubría" verdades.

-Me estas mintiendo…-hablo por fin el policía luego de que Berwald le contara nuevamente el "motivo" para secuestrar a Is- ¡Me estas mintiendo Su-san!

-¿que te h'ce creer que te est'y mint'end'?

-¿Crees que te pusiste de acuerdo con tu exuberante novia para secuestrar a un chico de 17 años, pedir semejante millonada y armar tanto jaleo solo porque tu supuesta tía lesbiana tiene SIDA y necesita cura?...¡el SIDA ni siquiera se cura!, eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo.

-¡qu' no es mi n'via! …¡soy gay!

-¿vas a empezar?, no me import…

-¡Ens'rio!- aseguro con su típico tono de voz- soy H'mosex'al…te lo puedo demostrar contido desnudo sobre el escritorio- invito con la mirada, pero la frialdad no se inmuto.

-¡Vete al carajo maldito!- grito Fin estresado- ¡dime donde coño esta el niño!...o…¡O te mando a matar ahora mismo!

-La p'na de mu'rt' no esta leg'liz'da en F'nland'a…

* * *

-¡Porque todos cometen la misma estupidez!- grita un Den mientras se tapaba el rostro- ¡Maldita sea esto es Finlandia no es América!, ¡La pena de muerte no existe en Finlandia!, ¡Y lo saben!...¡Desgraciados si lo saben ¿Por qué carajo lo hacen?

-es que algunos se lo creen…-respondió Edward rascándose la nuca.

-ya verán que me cansare de ustedes y regresare a Dinamarca…panda de inútiles- susurro para si mismo a la final, no quería otra respuesta de su oficial.

* * *

-escucha bien, estas en confianza- hablo tino recostándose en el escritorio- me dices en donde enterraste a Is, ¡Y te vas!

-no…

-Entonces, como no diras nada, me voy- para cuando Tino dio la media vuelta, Berwald abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No!- grito hasta casi levantarse de la silla.

-Bueno, dime en donde esta el chico…o me voy…y te dejo aquí con cualquier otro policía- dijo en tono burlón, sin darse cuenta de haber descubierto una debilidad del secuestrador.

-Y' te lo d'je…-dijo el rubio, mirándolo lascivamente.

-escucha, Su-san, mantengamos la paz, ¿quieres?.

-Escucha, Fin- le dijo Berwald a Tino con su voz profunda, el policía no evito sonrojarse- tu no te mueves de aquí…segundo, secuestre al chico por entretenimiento, porque quería hacerlo, tercero, la puta con la que estaba es una arrastrada de bar, me la cogí unas cuantas veces y le dije que le pagaría si me ayudaba- los ojos fríos habían agarrado chispa, miraba fijamente a Tino, y el rubio no sabia si ponerse en guardia o excitarse con esa mirada- Me lo encontré por la calle, llevaba días vigilándolo de todas formas, ¿Qué hare con el dinero?, ser rico, por supuesto.

* * *

-¡¿Y el acento?- gritaron al unísono Edward y Den, impresionados detrás del cristal.

-¡El hombre esta hablando!, ¡y sin comerse las letras!- dijo un emocionado y a la vez impresionado jefe de policía- no lo puedo creer, de repente lo escupe todo.

-Se lo dije, Tino es genial- comenta Edward con una sonrisa, pero otra voz helada interrumpió su felicidad.

-disculpe…- ambos hombres voltearon, encontrándose con Norge asomado en la puerta- ¿ya el tipo ese les dijo en donde estaba mi pareja?.

-Lo siento, apenas esta empezando a hablar…

-¡Llevan casi cinco horas intentando que ese desgraciado diga en donde carajo esta Is!...Den, sabes quien soy, si esto sigue así, hablare con el departamento de policía del ministerio del interior para que te quiten el caso.

-señor- interrumpió Edward- este caso es especifico de la jurisdicción de Helsinki, llamar al ministerio por algo así no vale la pena, somos la policía de Helsinki, y estamos a la altura del ministerio.

-recuerden quienes están sobre ustedes- y dicho esto, el hombre se da la vuelta, dejando en silencio a los dos oficiales.

-Norge siempre tan…impaciente, pedante…- hablo Den, menos animado que antes mientras veía la puerta por donde salió el mencionado.

-sabe jefe…-hablo Edward, con duda en el rostro- quizás esto ni siquiera debería ser trabajo de Finlandia…el tipo es Sueco, tiene ue ser juzgado y tratado en su país, no aquí…

-no hables estupideces- Fue la única respuesta del hombre alto y saco negro

* * *

Mientras en el interrogatorio, Berwald y Tino dialogaban como Dios manda.

-…bien…-volvió a hablar Tino, internamente feliz, su detenido estaba colaborando completamente en todo lo que se estaba planeado- entonces ya puedo hablar con otros oficiales a que te acompañen a desenterrar el cuerpo.

-Esp'ra…- dijo el rubio de anteojos, se estaba comiendo con los ojos a Tino- es tu t'rno…habl'me de ti.

-Eso ya no importa, aquí el que tiene que hablar eres tú.

-¿Entonces como te hiciste esas quemaduras en los brazos?- hablo luego de fijarse en el deplorable estado de los antebrazos del pequeño rubio, los cuales Tino dejo a la vista en un descuido al rodarse la camisa. Fin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, claramente avergonzado, bajo las mangas de la camisa hasta sus muñecas quitando completamente la visibilidad de las lesiones, apenas tratadas seguramente por alguna enfermera.

Sabia que su esposo estaba del otro lado, y mas que lo estaba escuchando.

-Es qu' t'en's a algu'en qu' te hac' eso…¿o er's tu?

-Sea lo que sea que pase en mi vida no te importa- respondió Fin con seguridad- no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¡pro es que mir'te!- dije con una casi imperceptible sorpresa, claramente falsa. Tapa el micrófono con ambas manos evitando que salga el menor ruido posible y luego susurra- crees que no me doy cuenta…¿Qué no te excita sentir dolor?

-…

-¿crees que no te comprendo?...somos iguales- hablo con esa voz gruesa y profunda.

-¡Yo no soy como tu!- alzo Tino la voz, para luego presentir los penetrantes ojos azules de su jefe sobre el- desgraciado…- dijo, a la vez que Berwald regresaba a su posición recostada en la silla- es hora de que te lleves a los oficiales con el chico.

-¡Esp'ra!, ¿no qu'eres segu'r h'bland'?- hablo el gran sueco, mientras se levantaba se la silla y extendia las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mostrando claramente que no tenia las esposas- ¡no te c'nte que soy un gr'n esc'pista!

El pequeño rubio sintió como un balde de agua le caia encima, a la vez que el pánico le recorría la espina dorsal.

-¡Siéntate!- Grito sacando por reflejo su arma ya cargada, apuntando al rubio de lentes- ¡Como coño te has soltado!- grito nuevamente, a los segundos Edward, Danmark y dos oficiales mas lo regresaban a su posición- maldito…dijo Fin con odio, mientras guardaba su arma.

-Te dij' que er' un gr'n esc'pist'…

-¡Cállate hijo de puta!- grito Fin, claramente nervioso, esa reacción realmente lo había asustado_- ¿Cómo se ha quitado las esposas?-_ pensó para si mismo mientras lo observaba, podía ver a el rubio alto vestido de negro y rojo presionándole el cañón de su arma contra la frente del sueco, claramente con ganas de matarlo y volarle la cabeza- jefe…suéltelo…- volvió a hablar, pero pareció no haberlo escuchado- ¡Den suéltalo!- pero el policía parecía ignorarlo- ¡Maldita sea Denmark que sueltes al maldito bastardo joder!, ¡Suficiente!- grito el pequeño rubio, claramente molesto. Pudo ver como sin dejar de mirar al rubio de lentes, el jefe de policía se iba de l oficina, con el arma aun cargada y el dedo en el gatillo, reteniendo con fuerza el odio que de repente había sentido…

Luego de que la orden fue dada, los cinco oficiales salieron de la sala, dejando nuevamente a Tino y Berwald vigilados.

-¿es que acaso eres idiota?, ¿¡como se te ocurre hacer eso?- hablo de nuevo Fin, estaba muy molesto, quería irse a dormir y le dolía mucho sus quemaduras y la muñeca herida- escúchame bien maldito desgraciado, si tienes algo que decir mas te vale decirlo ahorita, ¡porque no aguanto mas!

-yo…t'mpoco…- dijo el rubio, mirándolo lascivamente detrás de los anteojos, so lo comía con la mirada, y Tino lo sabia- ¿s'bias que t'en's algo m'lditam´nte atr'ctivo?...eres tan…

-¡Suficiente!- hablo el mas bajo avergonzado, interrumpiendo al Sueco, sus palabras y esa voz lo hacían sentir lascivo a el también, y no estaba para eso.

-Mir'te…te vez tan pr'voc'tivo r'nroj'do…-volvio a hablar el rubio mas alto, nuevamente sentado y esposado- no sa'bes cuan…

-Suficiente Su-san- dijo el pequeño rubio con firmeza- dejemos esto asi, eh?

-Aun qu'ero h'blar a s'las c'ntigo- dijo ya mas serio el rubio secuestrador, esos ojos lujuriosos se habían ido, se habían vuelto serios- r'alm'nte quisiera h'blar a s'las c'ntgo- y aun con esa expresión, no dejaba de ser jodidamente sexy

Maldita sea la hora en que Tino vio a ese hombre.

El pequeño fines no era tonto, sabia que tanta seriedad era fuera de lo común y que ese desgraciado lo quería en la cama (O sala, cocina, baño, comedor, auto, lo que sirva) de alguno de los dos teniendo sexo desenfrenado todo el día hasta que ninguno de los dos den mas…y la idea no era mala, pero el era un policía calificado de los mejores y el otro un secuestrador que además de que se creía escapista (y lo empezaba a creer, ¿¡como rayos se quito las esposas?) y por supuesto su detenido, la situación que ambos querían era imposible. Tino miraba los profundos ojos azules del sueco, pensando en todo eso, sintiendo como tan solo meditarlo empezaba a hacer calor.

Pero lo imposible se vuelve tentador.

Por su lado Berwald estaba claro que sabia lo que Fin estaba pensando, y con sorna sabia que el pequeño rubio tenia razón. Quería a ese oficial en donde sea penetrándolo a punto de estocadas y escuchándolo gemir su nombre. Y sabía que lo haría. Era capaz de cumplir con todas y cada una de las cosas que el quisiera, incluyendo su fantasía sexual con ese policía.

Quería ver ese rostro blanco rociado en sonrojo, esos ojos azules brillar con lágrimas de placer, sentir su cuerpo bajo el, perlado en sudor y estremeciéndose a su tacto, y por supuesto escucharlo gemir suave, de placer provocado por el, porque sabia que seria la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Por supuesto, no podía hacer nada con ese micrófono y ese espejo, que estaba demás saber que había un grupo de personas desde atrás supervisando el interrogatorio

Realmente quería hablar con el oficial…para hacer otras cosas…

-Su-san, llevamos hora y media en esto, y…

-D'me…n'nca me r'spond'ste…¿te g'sta sufr'r?- interrumpe el detenido de anteojos, restándole importancia a lo que el otro oficial estaba diciendo.

-Como decía, llevamos hora y media en esto- Tino ignora completamente el comentario de Berwald- el tiempo corre y necesitamos buscar al chico, ¿en donde lo enterraste?- termino hablando con mas calma.

Si no acababa rápido con eso no seria capaz de excusar lo que haría.

-S'lo qu'ero que me r'spond's lo que te pr'gunte hace rato- hablo Su-san con su profundo tono de voz- realmente…¿te gusta sufrir?- con esto ultimo, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda al fines, y el sonrojo fue evidente. Volteo la cara para ocultarlo.

-¡Pero que mierda hablas Berwald!

-Eso es una p'rafil'a…

-¡¿Y tu no tienes una, desgraciado?- Tino tapa con sus manos el micrófono frente a ellos lo suficiente para que es escuche lo mínimo que iba a decir- ambos somos unos malditos enfermos…pero aquí mando yo, y puedo usar cualquier cosa para volverla en tu contra, maldito Sueco- hablo mirándolo fijamente, retándolo eróticamente con la mirada, decía "_Ven, haz algo!_" y si el rubio de lentes quería jugar el lo acompañaría- decide.

Fin quito las manos del micrófono y retrocedió unos pasos, para ver de manera "general" al sueco.

Escucho unos ruidos desde afuera y para cuando se había dado media vuelta, unos funcionarios oficiales del ministerio de interior junto a dos personas pertenecientes a la policía sueca entraban a la sala de interrogatorios interrumpiendo la sesión.

-Tino Väinämöinen abandone la sala. El caso ha pasado a manos de la policía Sueca- dijo un policía del ministerio- usted y sus compañeros están retirados del caso, la búsqueda del acompañante del señor Norge queda a manos de la Policía de Suecia y el Departamento de la Policía de el Ministerio del Interior

-¿aaahhh?...p-p-pero…pero…¡ya estábamos avanzando!- contesto Tino, casi en shock, en realidad, muy en el fondo no quería alejarse de Berwald.

-Ordenes legales, oficial, usted esta obligado a abandonar esta sala.

Ante las palabras del funcionario, Fin camino hacia la puerta de la sala, dando una ultima mirada a Su-san, quien se le veía mas frio.

Camino un poco mas y no le costo mucho ver a Den gritándole al tal Norge.

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡Era MI caso!

-Es sueco, el proceso legal pertenece a su país.

-¡junto a nosotros!

-No me interesa, iban muy lento- contesto tajante el tal Norge, mientras miraba desde abajo al gran Denmark, que era bastante alto. En su mirada podía observar cierto brillo- Lo siento…Den…

-¿¡pero que carajo dices!

-Hice lo que creí conveniente- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue dejando no solo al jefe de la estación encolerizado y con la vista perdida, sino también a Edward, Tino, y a los del caso.

Fin sencillamente pensaba si esa seria a ultima vez que vería al sueco.

* * *

**SAY HO!, un mes después sin actualizar, he aquí este descaro de fic, jojojojojo. **

**Ante todo gracias a las beias personas que me han estado dejando reviews, motivan a escribir *w* **

**Asdfasdf bueno, creo que este ha sido…levemente las largo…creo XDXDXDXD **

**¿Cómo va la cosa? Adsf jojojojo **

**Saben, para motivarlos, les digo de una que el prox capi hay lemon crack…LEMON! XD y es crack, porque les aseguro que no será SuFin XD **

**No les dejare preview, porque soy mala y me gusta dejarlas con la duda XD**

**Adfasdfasdf naah, por esta locura, les aceptos tirarme lo que sea, pero el review no haría mal XD **

**En fin, esperen el prox capi OwO**

**Ja ne! *w* **


	6. Chapter 5: Mentiroso, Mentiroso

**Capitulo 5**

**Mentiroso, mentiroso…me ayudaras a conseguir la verdad?**

Se le veía sentado en un banco de la estación, claramente frustrado y bastante enojado.

Justo cuando tenía una buena conversación decente con el secuestrador Berwald, los malditos de la policía Sueca y del ministerio les quitaban el caso, seguro a empezar de nuevo.

Callo en un punto claro: ese tal Norge es realmente irritante.

Tino se levanto desanimado, llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de uniforme y miro al reloj de pared que tenia frente a el.

1:12 pm

El tiempo realmente se le fue ahí sentado, hacia horas que los nuevos encargados del caso estaban en la sala con el sueco y ni uno salía, por supuesto, nadie contaba con que el tal Is se moría de pánico o claustrofobia bajo tierra. Por desgracia solo era un subordinado mas del Ministerio…no tenía poder de palabra (Pero aquello eran realmente más idiotas que el…pura pinta)

Camino cabizbajo hacia la sala de interrogatorios a ver que tan mal estaban trabajando. A medida que se acercaba tenia muchas mas ganas de ver a ese secuestrador, sentía que moriría si no lo hacia.

A pesar de la hora y media de interrogatorio, descubrió que ese tal Berwald era un tipo bastante interesante. No eran iguales…pero tenían puntos en común, y Fin sintió compatibilidad debido a ello, no sentía vergüenza frente a el, su único obstáculo era el propio Den, al que siempre le ocultaba las cosas por su instinto obsesivo y celopata que a veces tenia y siempre estaba tras ese maldito cristal en cada caso o interrogatorio que tenia.

Seria franco consigo mismo, extrañaba la sensación de ser violado por esos ojos azules penetrantes, sensación la cual en nada le desagradaba y que por alguna extraña razón le causaba un morbo que se saco de la cabeza por su propio bien. Porque ese hombre tenia algo que ni el propio Iván seguro era incapaz de darle, algo que ni el propio Den o cualquier hombre con el que haya estado le haya hecho sentir, y para descubrirlo se acercaría mas a el…ya vería como.

Entro a la sala tras el espejo del cuarto de interrogaciones como si fuese su casa y lo primero que vio fue el exceso de hombres (tanto suecos como fineses) en un sitio que necesita solo un máximo de cinco personas, y no solo eso, también estaban Den apretado contra una pared y no muy lejos el dichoso Norge (el cual no pintaba nada ahí, solo sobraba) que miraba de vez en cuanto al interrogatorio con una clara expresión de impaciencia. Como pudo, Tino se logro ubicar a un lado del ventanal para observar el pésimo trabajo que hacían.

_-…las posibles sartas de humillaciones que se recibirían por toda la nación, ¿no crees?, estoy segura que eres un buen Sueco, un gran ciudadano, sea lo que sea que quisieras con el dinero, no querrás que tu nación se vea manchada por la prensa internacional, ¿verdad?_- hablaba de forma provocativa una policía Sueca rubia y de medidas exuberantes, vestida de la mejor manera para el numero de un prostíbulo. Se inclinaba sobre la mesa mostrando el escote de la chaqueta, o subía a la tabla mostrando la (seguramente) prohibida minifalda y junto a esta su torneada pierna blanca, era como una Barbie pero con medidas mas exageradas. Pero a Berwald se le notaba un deje de cansancio en la mirada-_ Imagina que por culpa de un sueco que se las quiso dar de listo en Finlandia las relaciones diplomáticas se vean afectadas, que la prensa nos ataque, imagínalo, no hemos llamado a nadie y nadie se ha enterado, pero mira que bien mal parado quedaras como ciudadano si en Estocolmo se descubre este desastre._

_-La v'rdad…no me imp'rta…_

_-Que lastima, gran desgraciado, porque si no hablas, te lo sacaremos a la fuerza_

Tino miraba el pésimo interrogatorio, se fue a la pared conde su jefe solo escuchaba y le susurro al oído:

-Es esta la manera más estúpida de interrogar a alguien…

-No podemos hacer nada- El rubio de chaqueta negra suspiro y miro al pálido techo de la habitación, para luego voltear a Norge y susurrar- bien hecho…imbécil…

Fin regreso a su posición junto al cristal.

_-¿…me dirás en donde esta el chico, cariño?_

_-…qu'zas…_

_-¿Así que te gusta jugar eh?_- la mujer se quito la chaqueta, desvelando una franelilla azul marino de algodón bastante ajustada, dando un escote mas grande. Saco una pistola de su cadera amenazo al sueco con rudeza- _juguemos tu juego, desgraciado_- su voz se volvió mas dura y áspera-_ en donde carajo tienes al niño._

_-En un p'tio tras'ro…_

Y PLAM la mujer golpeo a Berwald con la culata del arma en la cara, volteándosela al lado contrario y dejando la zona levemente hinchada y enrojecida.

_-No me tomes por estúpida muchacho, ¿En donde esta Is?_

Tino abrió los ojos con fuerza al ver la reacción de la mujer, ¿acaso herir al detenido era legal?, ¡claro que no!, ¡y menos en Suecia o Finlandia!, ¿Qué se creía?- _Al menos no es tan arrastrada como pensé_- se dijo para si mismo, mientras miraba el estanque en el que estaban, una enorme mano lo tomo del hombro. Al darse vuelta, era un policía del ministerio.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes estar aquí- hablo el gran hombre, castaño y de ojos claros, el desgraciado llevaba bastante cerca de el- este caso ya no es tuyo…

-Lo que digas…-Fin se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta claramente frustrado. Nadie lo noto.

* * *

Nuevamente cayó sentado en aquel banco frente al reloj.

1:48

¿Cuánto tiempo duraran hasta que por fin salgan de esa maldita sala exclamando "¡Dijo donde esta el chico!" o una mejor "¡Nos rendimos!, ¡El caso es de ustedes de nuevo!".

Lo admitía, quería ver a ese intimidante hombre de nuevo, la atracción hacia el estaba creciendo.

-¡Hey Fin!- lo saludo Edward quien traía un café en la mano y se sentaba a su lado- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees tu que hago?- respondió el mas pequeño malhumorado, no quería saber de nada ni nadie- Estoy…sentado, mirando como el segundero del reloj da la vuelta numero "perdí la cuenta" y esperando que algún policía Sueco, alguien del Ministerio, o el propio Berwald Oxenstierna salga de esa mierda…¿Y tu?

-La verdad….nada…

-Me lo supuse- dijo rápidamente el fines- ¿sabes que?- hablo de nuevo- Odio a la Policía Sueca y a los bastardos del Ministerio ese…porque era mi caso…estaba a punto de hacer que el maldito bastardo, sicótico, maniático, pervertido y descaradamente sensual de Berwald dijera donde rayos esta el niño del tal Norge hasta que llegaron esos hijos de puta a tumbar todo lo que me costo horas y tiempo en observación construir…

-Sabes que te entiendo, Fin…

-No, ¡No me entiendes!- hablo alzando la voz y mirando molesto a Edward.

-Por desgracia, Fin, los que sucede se escapa de nuestras manos, esto ya no es nuestro problema- hablo su compañero de lentes, siendo paciente con el- nos queda mas que resignarnos…

-¡No jodas!- Tino se levanto furioso y se paro frente a Edward, que aun tenia el café en la mano- ¿sabes que?, ¡resolveré esto por mi mismo!, ¡y tu vienes conmigo!- tomo al rubio de la mano libre y se lo llevo corriendo al despacho de Denmark.

Sabía que todos los papeles estaban ahí.

* * *

-Tino…

-Dime Ed…- respondió Fin mientras caminaban con su compañero por la segunda planta del edificio.

-El tal Berwald no es un psicótico maniático, según los psicólogos, personas que actúan de esa manera tienden a ser del tip…

-¡Edward desde cuando eres tan imbécil!- contesto obstinado, cortando a su compañero, quien solo suspiro y se acomodo los anteojos.

Caminaron todo un pasillo hasta detenerse con una puerta al final. El despacho del máximo comandante…por lo menos en el edificio.

-Es aquí…

-Efectivamente…

-Hay que entrar…

-¿Y acaso tienes llave?, ¿O esta abierto?.

-No…-Tino mete la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón azul y saca una llave de forma extraña- usare esta belleza, regalo de mi "Querido Marido", según abre cualquier cerradura, veamos si realmente funciona- Tino metió la llave, la giro dos veces y la puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

-¡Oh por Dios que demonios estas haciendo!

-¿Acaso creías que no iba enserio?, se perfectamente que es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¡Si!, no lo puedo creer, mi carrera aquí y en toda Finlandia corre peligro por tu culpa.

-Por favor Edward…¡resolvamos este caso nosotros solos!

Tino empujo la puerta y lograron entrar. Espaciosa, llena de papeles, y con un gran desorden, así era el despacho del policía a cargo de la estación.

-Sabes…me esta incomodando este despacho…esta malditamente igual a la ultima vez…

-¿Por qué?...no entiendo…

-¿Te acuerdas cuando creían que dos reclusas estaban peleando?- Fin volteo a mirar a su compañero con una retorcida sonrisa, la cual se amplio mas al ver que el rubio de lentes sabia de que hablaba-lo recuerdas ¿no?...éramos nuevos, para cuando éramos idiotas, para cuando sonreíamos, llorábamos o nos sonrojábamos por estupideces… y yo había desobedecido unas ordenes rutinarias… 

**FLASH*BACK**

Las fuertes pisadas de dos pares de zapatos resonaban el (en ese entonces) suelo de madera que cruzaban por todo el pasillo de la planta alta. Las dos figuras, provocantes de dichos ruidos, eran rubios y de ojos claros, uno más alto que el otro, uno vestido formalmente, el otro con el uniforme de la policía Finesa. Uno evidentemente enfadado, el más alto. Otro evidentemente regañado, el mas bajo. Ambos hacia un mismo sitio: El despacho del nuevo jefe de la estación.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza incontrolada y por primera vez el chico de baja estatura colocaba un pie en aquella habitación de la estación: Era espaciosa, llena de papeles y con un gran desorden.

-Siéntate- dijo el mayor con dureza, la sonrisa que comúnmente se le veía y los gestos graciosos que lo hacían una persona simpática se habían esfumado completamente- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?, as cometido una costosa estupidez, espero que estés consciente de ello…

-Si…señor- Un fin mas joven se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio del mayor con la cabeza gacha- pero…no es mi culpa…

-¿entonces quien fue el imbécil que desobedeció las ordenes del comandante, provoco un choque de los que tenia años sin haber y puso en peligro la vida de 25 niños?...¿¡Acaso te creías el héroe o que?

-…

-Efectivamente, fuiste tú…

-¡No!...es… ¡es culpa de Haimila!- hablo el joven Tino nervioso- ¡Es culpa del comandante!

-¡Por dios no digas estupideces!- hablo tajante- Si lo escogí para una misión es porque era bueno ¿no?, sencillamente sigo sin ver que tan difícil podía ser pararse en un semáforo y ser fiscal de transito mientras arreglan al aparato…

-P-p-pero…¡pero el error no fue mío!

-De todas formas lo que tenías que hacer lo aprendiste en la academia, y eso que según eras un estudiante esplendido- Decía el gran rubio, que tenía un peinado salvaje- sabes, debería moverte de sector, valla, he aqui el famoso "Estudiante Ejemplar"

-¡¿Qué?...p-p…pero no llevo ni dos meses…

-Si, es quizás lo más humillante, veré si te mando a Ruovesti, bien lejos de aquí- decía el mayor mientras revolvía papeles dentro de una carpeta- la cosa es como explicar que un oficial bueno haya provocado semejante desastre.

-…enserio…¡No fui yo!

-¡Demuéstramelo!- grito el otro rubio molesto, golpeando la carpeta contra la mesa y asustando al mas pequeño.

-El…el lo hizo mal…

-¿Como una misión tan estúpidamente sencilla puede ser tan costosa de cumplir?

-¡Pero escúcheme!

-¡Maldita sea oficial llevo bastante esperando su excusa, así que hable ya!

-…la supervisión…el…me dijo que…no la hiciera…Me dijo que el la haría porque todos nosotros éramos ineptos…nunca nos superviso, me quito el puesto, nos dejo a todos en una acera sentados viendo como el "Hacia las cosas como son"- hablo Fin nervioso- nos amenazo con que si hablamos se ocuparía de que ninguna otra comisaria nos aceptara solo ordeno mirar…- podría ver que el rubio mas alto frente a el lo escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, analizando sus palabras.

-procede…

-Se…se las estaba dando de el gran policía cuando una chica paso frente a el…

-¿Una chica?

-si…una chica…era alta, y rubia, y bastante bonita, camino frente a el como cualquiera lo haría, pero su gran oficial es un baboso así que se tardo mas de la cuenta y cuando le iba dar paso a los autos para el lado izquierdo no se fijo que el bus aun estaba avanzando…fue una distracción estúpida…

-¿Y que me asegura que sus palabras son ciertas?

-Puede…puede preguntarle a mis otros compañeros…o a los testigos…

-...Deberia...¿sabes que?- El jefe se levanta, mas calmado- ya vengo.

Den salió por la puerta de su oficina y dejo a un Fin bastante intimidado en su silla.

El tiempo fue agonizante hasta que el alto regresara por la misma puerta donde salió con la misma actitud jovial que lo caracterizaba.

-Desde la chica hasta la colisión es cierto…por supuesto también aseguraron que quien estaba frente al semáforo era una gran pared castaña, no un menudo recién graduado rubio con una estatura mas baja que la reglamentaria- hablo con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio acercándose a Fin- tampoco dijeron que era una monada y que tenia unos ojos preciosos, los he estado observando desde que has llegado...

-y-yo…- Tino se sonrojo completamente

-Me sorprendes Fin- su jefe se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia el, Tino por rutina lo imito y para cuando creía que le daría la mano o un abrazo, el danés le estaba dando un beso superficial- Como sabes….ya no estas despedido…pero puedes quedarte un rato mas- dijo al separarse, y rápidamente lo volvió a besar mas profunda y efusivamente.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tino dudo, ¿¡Que era eso?, ¿Desde cuando los daneses besaban a la gente en un gesto cualquiera?, descarto completamente la idea a sentir ambas manos de quien lo besaba recorrer su espalda.

El era un recién graduado policía, y el hombre que jugaba con su lengua, además de ser descaradamente atractivo, también su recién nombrado jefe de policía…a pesar de eso no le costo mucho caer y dejarse llevar.

Las manos mas grandes que descendían por la espalda de Tino ahora estaban apoyadas en su cintura, mientras el más bajo respondía encantado al beso del mayor, que se comían con ansias, ¿Estaban jugando?, quizás…o era que la situación era bastante entretenida, porque ambos sonreían contra la boca del otro.

Den recostó al recién graduado contra el escritorio, mientras ahora lamia su cuello y el fines, que solo pasaba las manos por los desordenados cabellos de su jefe, suspiraba con fuerza ante la lengua del danés acariciandolo y que luchaba contra el uniforme con ir mas allá. El experimentado Den quito la chaqueta azul marino, y Fin como pudo se sentó en la madera tirando unas cuantas pilas de papeles al suelo, y rodeo al rubio mayor con sus piernas. Pudo sentir unas manos frías que se adentraban por su camisa y que tocaban su torso con descaro, sintiendo el tacto helado jugar con sus pezones, y haciéndolo morder sus labios, evitando cualquier sonido delator.

El rubio mas alto seguía en su tarea, mientras se deleitaba escuchando los suspiros y gemidos reprimidos de Fin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, el era un oficial, y el joven sonrojado frente a el era un subordinado…

… y estaba a punto de tener sexo en su oficina.

El danés empieza a hacer más fieras sus caricias y pudo sentir como el joven empezaba a respirar con dificultad, mientras al igual intentaba tocar algo más que el grueso sobretodo negro.

La ropa empezaba a sobrar. De un tirón el rubio mas alto le quito la franela al fines y con la misma velocidad desabrocho y saco el cinturón del borde de su pantalón, después dejo caer al suelo la pesada prenda, mostrando su torso cubierto por una camisa de vestir roja. Tino a la vez rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su jefe y atacaba excitado el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro, quien al sentir la lengua caliente y tímida del fines desabrocho el pantalón azul marino del novato y metió ambas manos dentro para acariciar su miembro que rogaba atención.

Y escuchar los gemidos reprimidos que se le escaparon a Tino de la garganta, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y el policía danés perdió cualquier autocontrol que poseía.

Con brusquedad llevo los pantalones y la ropa interior del fines hasta los tobillos del rubio mas joven haciendo que se acostara sobre las pilas de papeles de su escritorio, que por cada movimiento se arrugaban, desordenaban y caían adornando el suelo. Corrió a morder los pezones del mas pequeño a la vez que con su mano experta acariciaba de arriba abajo con tortuosa lentitud su miembro. Los mordiscos y chupones fueron bajando dejando un rastro invisible que solo el fines podía sentir, y que le quemaba la piel, hasta que los labios del danés se encontraron con su mano y con ambos buscaba que el mas joven se corriera y gimiera para el.

-Aaahh…d-den…p-por favor…

-¿Por favor que?- decía el mayor mientras por un momento dejaba de lamer su miembro tal y como lo haría un niño con un dulce helado- Dime Tino, ¿por favor que?

-por…p-por fav- ¡Ah!- gimió con fuerza el fines al sentir como la mano de Denmark ya no esta ahí, si no que fue reemplazada completamente con su boca y podía sentir los labios y la lengua húmeda del jefe policial jugueteando, dándole espasmos eléctricos que le nublaban la vista y le hacían perder la cabeza. De un momento a otro los gemidos reprimidos salieron acompañados por fuertes y sonoros suspiros, junto al compas de las caderas de Fin con la boca del rubio mas alto, que para continuar mejor la tarea, lo había tomado de los muslos y el mismo aceleraba el ritmo de ambos.

No paso mucho antes de que Tino se corriera en el rostro del danés, quien no tuvo problemas por recoger con su lengua lo que pudo.

Tino cayendo en tierra, se levanta quedando sentado sobre la amplia mesa a punto de parar lo que hacian, pero se helo al ver como el más alto se desabrochaba la camisa mostrando el torso blanco y trabajado, después desabrocho el cinturón y su pantalón, mostrando claramente sus intenciones.

Fin instintivamente cerró las piernas, pero tres dedos entraron a la fuerza en su boca y otro hacia círculos en su entrada. Poco a poco Den logro estar entre las piernas del fines, y luego de dilatarlo lo penetro lentamente, buscando no lastimarlo, Tino se quejaba del dolor pero en ningún momento pidió al mas alto que se detuviese.

Secretamente deseaba lo mismo que Denmark.

Empezaba a moverse, dándole luz verde al mayor. Los movimientos eran suaves y sensuales, ahora el que suspiraba con fuerza era el jefe de policía, buscando estabilizar su respiración a la vez que se mordía el labio por mero placer.

Hasta que llego "ahí"

-¡ Ahh!...D-Den…ahh…aahh…m…

-¿mmm?...¿a-aquí Fin?- dijo con la voz ronca mientras sonreía satisfecho, a la vez que entraba completamente y tocaba el punto, escuchando el fuerte gemido de placer que soltaba el fines- ya veo…- y dicho esto empezaba a ir mas adentro.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡oh, ¡Den!...¡aahh…d-dan!, ¡Denmark!, ¡Ahh!

-¡shhh Fin!, nos pueden oir- dijo con gracia el otro, en realidad, escuchar su apodo salir de esos labios y mas en ese momento, lo excitaba mas.

Por buscar cambiar de posición, Den intenta levantar a Tino de la mesa, pero como el mas joven estaba pesado y no podía ni consigo mismo, terminaron cayéndose en el suelo con Fin sobre el danés…

* * *

Mientras tanto abajo:

-Hey, ¿Escucharon ese golpe?- dijo un oficial, que se encontraba bebiendo un café.

-Si…¿Qué estará sucediendo?- pregunto una de las secretarias, que también tenia una vaso plástico de café en la mano y estaba charlando con tres oficiales, entre ellos un joven Edward- además del golpe….creo que he estado escuchando gritos…¿no?

-Tranquila mujer- dijo uno de los oficiales- Recuerda que el jefe aun esta regañando a ese pobre chico nuevo…

-Eso o que las celdas de mujeres están arriba, seguro las dos reclusas del martes se están agarrando a golpes- volvió a hablar el otro policía.

-Que poco femenino- comento de manera despectiva la joven secretaria- deberían ir a detenerlas.

-Y cambiar el suelo de madera….deberían poner alfombras, así este tipo de cosas no se escucha tanto- dijo de nuevo el primer oficial.

-No se preocupe, es trabajo perdido….pero lo de la alfombra…no es mala idea.

-Oficial- pregunto Edward dudoso al único de los tres mayores que no tenía un café en la mano- ¿Esta seguro de que son mujeres las que están gritando?- mas bien suena a otra cosa...

-Mas que seguro chico, cuando lleves tiempo aquí sabrás de que hablo…

* * *

-¡ Ahhh!, ¡ Mas Den!- Fin cabalgaba cegado por el placer sobre Denmark, quien intentaba llevarlo las adentro ayudándolo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas y marcando un ritmo cada vez mas rápido.

-¡sshh!, ¡C-cuidado nos esc-escuchan!- respondió el jefe de policía entre dientes e intentando no gemir como lo estaba haciendo su (ahora) amante, que de sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos no paraba de salir su nombre y que lo acercaba cada vez mas al orgasmo.

Primero llego Fin, corriéndose en el torso de ambos, unas cinco y últimas estocadas después se corrió el mas grande dentro de Tino.

-Eres…increíble Tino…-dijo el oficial al mas pequeño que estaba recostado en su pecho, aun lleno con la semilla del fines

-T..tu…tu t-también…

-Se puede repetir…-respondió el otro con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que acariciaba la pequeña espalda desnuda de la persona que estaba sobre el.

-Cuando…quieras…

**FIN*FLASH*BACK**

-Oh…mierda…-fue lo único que respondió Edward ante la historia de Tino- pareció….pareció cuento de película erótica…asi que ahí comenzó todo ¿no?- decía mientras pasaba adentro del despacho y lo observaba detenidamente, intentando recrear lo contado por Fin en su mente- ¿Realmente era asi?...tantos papeles me marean…joder, sabia que no eran las reclusas...

-Si…tal y como lo vez, aunque después termino el doble de desastroso- recordó el fines mirando cada rincón, las sensaciones le empezaban a llegar de golpe como si le hubiese sucedido ayer- a la final todo lo recogió la señora que limpia…

-Juraba que tu vida era aburrida…

-Hay que ser realmente idiota para creer eso…- respondió Tino entretenido, mostrando una opaca sonrisa- ven, cierra la puerta, esa carpeta debe estar por aquí- y dicho esto se puso a buscar, hasta que dos voces le helaron la sangre

_-No se preocupe, ya mis oficiales saben que este caso ahora esta en manos de la policía Sueca y el ministerio_- decía una animada y conocida voz- _en mi despacho esta la carpeta con el video, las declaraciones hasta ahora y toda la evidencia_

_-Gracias por su colaboración…_

_-¡No hay de que!_

-¡Maldita sea Tino!- dijo Edward nervioso- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¡Pero si ya están cerca!

-¡Yo me voy!- y dicho esto Edward abre la puerta, y Fin por no quedarse solo se va tras de el.

Para su suerte, ni Denmark ni el oficial del ministerio estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para verlos.

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para no estar en situación sospechosa y lograron escuchar como el jefe de policía y el director del ministerio entraban al despacho y cerraban la puerta, y fue ahí cuando los dos oficiales corrieron hacia el ascensor más cercano. Ya adentro del ascensor el ambiente era tenso, muy pocas veces se pasa ese tipo de sustos.

-Tino…idiota…

-Miren quien habla- respondió el fines derrotado- como que esta vez la cosa no salió como quería…

-Andar con Oxenstierna te resto neuronas

-Mira como rio, imbécil.

El ascensor se abrió en la planta baja, para dejar salir a ambos policías, y justo en ese momento iban entrando cuatro enormes policías suecos y junto a ellos nada más y nada menos que el propio Berwald, quien estaba esposado de mano y pies.

Había confesado, al parecer.

Tino no se movió, se quedo estático, esperando que las cuatro paredes entraran con el secuestrador, Edward lo imito.

Ya en el ascensor nuevamente, estaban los cuatro enormes suecos, mas Tino, mas Edward y Berwald, que estaba rozando su miembro con la cadera del oficial, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, sentía ese "algo" que se frotaba con el y que endurecía cada vez mas. Fin lo miro de reojo y luego volteo completamente, pudo ver los ojos azul profundo llenos de lujuria y los anteojos lo hacían ver de alguna manera u otra tan misterioso…y con lo que el rubio había, sintió el impulso de ignorar a todos los del ascensor e ir sobre el, dejarse tocar y gemir al tacto que tenia muchas horas deseando.

El ascensor llego al tercer y ultimo piso de la estación, Berwald junto a los guardias salieron seguidos de Fin y su compañero.

-¿A dónde lo llevan?- hablo el mas bajo con autoridad.

-Se ira en helicóptero con nosotros y un grupo del ministerio a los bosques cercanos- respondió con voz gruesa uno de los policías- Ha confesado.

Eso ultimo sorprendió al fines, ¿Qué había que?

¡¿Al fin luego de casi tres horas el gran Berwald Oxenstierna había confesado donde enterró al chico?, ¡Era increíble!

Pero el no lo creía.

-Fascinante- dijo con una muy falsa impresión, internamente estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, ¿Y si realmente había dicho la verdad?- entonces…falta que el chico este vivo, ¿no?- hablo con sorna.

-Veras que lo encontraremos vivo- y dicho esto la pared se dio media vuelta y salió a la terraza, donde el helicóptero ya estaba encendido y listo para volar.

Justo cuando Tino regresaría a sentarse en el banco frente al reloj, acompañado por Edward y sentir como su orgullo se desmoronaba poco a poco, uno de los enormes hombres lo llamo

-¡Hey, toma!- le dijo en un fines bastante extraño- Berwald te lo manda- y dicho esto le arroja una caja de cerillos, que tino logro atrapar- es tan sincero que tiene la delicadeza de devolverte unos cerillos.

Y dicho eso el hombre se fue….minutos después el ultimo piso había quedado en completo silencio.

-Una…¿caja?...¿de fósforos?- dijo Fin con claras dudas, mientras examinaba la pequeña cajita de cartón entre sus dedos- seguro…busca decirme algo…

-Bueno, querido Tino, usa tu cerebro, no tu pene…

-¡¿Pero Q-Q…¡¿Qué mierda Dices desgraciado!, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No te molestes pequeño Fin, solo te digo, ¡que uses la cabeza!, porque aunque tu pene también tenga cabeza, no es precisamente la que necesitamos para saber lo que quiere decir el tipo creepy

-¿Tipo creepy?

-si, venga, niégame que es creepy…

-pues…- pensó durante unos momentos- mierda…estas jodidamente loco- aunque la retorica de la cabeza no esta mal…- y luego de pensar en eso, Tino siguió observando la caja, hasta que se dio cuenta que decía "Posada Kauniainen"- heh, Edward, mira- dijo señalando el nombre.

-Mira, fue la posada donde te subiste esta mañana, al lado del cementerio- comento Edward leyendo el nombre.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro idiota, te miraba desde abajo- comento el rubio mientras de acomodaba los anteojos- debe ser macabro estar en una posada al lado de un cementerio.

-Y mira, escribió un numero- hablo Tino otra vez, sin haberle prestado mucha atención a lo ultimo que dijo Edward- señalando dentro de la caja el numero 302- tiene pinta de ser numero de habitación.

-Mierda, ¿Qué harás?

-Ver porque ese sueco calentón me manda a la habitación 302 de la posada Kauniainen- y dicho eso, corre adentro del ascenso, seguido de Von Bock...con o sin su ayuda, el resolveria ese caso...

* * *

Entraron en la patrulla que conducia Edward hasta llegar adentro del estacionamiento de la posada. Desde este, se veian las habitaciones y por suerte los numeros a partir del 295 estaban en la parte de afuera. Con una simple ojeada pudieron ver a unos niños jugando en el estacionamiento y mas adelante la habitación 302…Tino y Edward se prepararon para lo peor. Luego de pedirles a los pequeños que regresen a su habitación, siguió caminando acompañado del rubio con lentes, ambos con arma en mano y listo para cuando la cosa se torne peligrosa. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y tocaron, repitieron la acción unas cinco veces sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, así que Edward se preparo para forzar la cerradura y abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

Al lograr ver el contenido de la habitación, pudieron observar el espeluznante paisaje que mostraba el interior de la habitación 302

-No…no quiero saber que eso lo hizo el…

-Sabes…que esto no es fácil…

-Que diremos cuando tengamos que…

-diremos lo que vemos… ¡Eso!- dijo Tino señalando el cuerpo inerte y sin vida, de la mujer que había sido parte del secuestro de Is, cubierta completamente de sangre y con una aterradora expresión en su rostro, además del olor putrefacto que bañaba levemente el ambiente- sabes…no quiero hablar de ella.

-Yo tampoco…quiero hablar de eso…

* * *

-…Y eso fue lo que paso.

-Enserio fin, ¿Qué hare contigo?- dijo Den mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su pareja (el cual, por cierto, no le respondía el abrazo)- eres bastante arriesgado, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Estoy consciente de ello…-dijo secamente, aun sin intenciones de devolverle el abrazo- por algo soy Tino Väinämöinen…

-Sabes Fin…

-Que

-Resolveremos este asco de casa sin ayuda de nadie…solo el grupo de la policía de Helsinki- dijo decididamente esperanzado el jefe de policía- dime, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Berwald…Berwald Oxenstierna…

-Bien…seguro esta jugando contigo y te ha dado una pista con el asesinato de esa mujer…

* * *

Mientras tanto, el secuestrador estaba junto a oficiales del ministerio y de la policía sueca en algún bosque en los alrededores de Helsinki

-Bien, ¿en donde esta?- pregunto en Sueco el hombre que había sacado a Fin de la sala.

-En aquel montón de tierra de allá- respondió en el mismo idioma el rubio de anteojos- ahí esta el animalito.

-Bien…¡Empiecen a cavar señoritas!- y luego de que el policía fines diera la orden, todos los demás se pusieron a trabajar, esperando que en algún momento la capa chocara con algo- ¡Muévanse!, ¡Son las dos y media de la tarde, en cuatro horas ese niño tiene que estar en su casa, sano y salvo teniendo sexo caliente con su pareja así que muevan el culo!

-¡Encontré algo!- grito un uniformado

-¡Sigan cavando!

Y así fue, los oficiales siguieron cavando hasta descubrir completamente una urna improvisada de madera, pero por una extraña razón, se veía anormalmente pequeña, lo cual asusta a los excavadores. Luego de solicitar mejores herramientas y de haber retirado la tapa…lo que encontraron no era para nada agradable.

-¡¿Qué Mierda Es Esta?- le grito en la cara el mismo hombre en sueco

-Usted dijo "en donde esta el animalito" y yo le dije "Ahí esta el animalito"….¿Querían al animalito no?- respondió también en sueco, mientras sacabas con cuidado al ave frailecillo que parecía aturdido.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!...¡ah mierda!...¡Llévenlo A La Comisaria!

-¿Y porque a la comisaria y no directo al ministerio?

-Porque ni yo ni Emma seguiremos interrogando a ese payaso.

-As' 's m'jor- hablo nuevamente Berwald- qu'ero qu' me int'rrogue Tino…y qu' n's d'jen s'los…

* * *

**¡ AAAHHHH DAAAANNNMMMMIIITT!**

Capitulo super largo, 13 paginas de Word y a calibri 11, espero que se noten en la web ._.U

Este a mas de una segurito no les gusto…creo o_O (nunca he visto que apoyen de DenFin (y existe? XD) cofcofcof demo era importante, es mas que obvio ahora la relación que tiene "el jefe" con Fin (Don't worry, dentro de poco dejare de llamsrle "Den" o "El jefe de policía" XDXDXD)

Demo admítanlo…lemon bueno XD (mierda, primera vez que quede conforme con un lemon mio XD y si este queda asi el próximo queda mejor XD aun asi critican XD)

Cofcofcof algo que quería aclarar es que no se como se llaman los bosques alrededor de Finlandia XD yyy la famosa posada, seguro que no existe, pero como dia dije este fic esta adaptado a otro fic mio y ese otro fic esta adaptado de una película cofcofcof XDXD y en la película la posada si existía XD

Yai, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el lemon ._.UU y que me dejen un review almenos para decirme que el lemon no estuvo bien y que fue un desastre juntar de esa forma a Fin y Dinamarca….

Hell yeah…io se que den es un sucio y he de decir que babeo con el asi *-¬* XDXD

Y disculpenme el retraso demo empece clases y ahi si se monto la cosa XD

P.D.: RIP al pulpo Paul TT_TT era un buen pulpo ;O; (Aunque me mando a Holanda para la versh XD)


End file.
